We Own the Night
by DeniBear
Summary: A/U. New Moon Era. It's been five months since the Cullens left her and Bella's perspective on life has finally changed. She's moving on with the help of Angela, who seems to be harboring a dark secret. Femslash. Bella/Angela. Full Summary inside
1. Into the Unknown

We Own The Night

**One: **_Into the Unknown_

**Rated: M **_(Violence, Language, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit._

**Pairing: **_Angela Webber x Bella Swan-(Bella x Rosalie)_

**Summary:** A/U _The story takes place during New Moon. Rosalie leads Bella to the woods and puts an end to their unique relationship, breaking Bella's heart to the core. Five months following their departure, Bella's perspective on life finally changes as she accepts the fact that it is better to be human rather than being an immortal monster. When she finally settles herself down and sets her priorities straight, she thinks she is going to lead a normal life from now on after the Cullens but she is sadly mistaken. Angela Webber has drastically changed in mysterious ways and she's beginning to look at Bella differently. Although Bella is tempted to brush her suspicions aside, she notices that Jacob Black and his group of friends from La Push are hanging out with Angela and their behavior too has been really off. Upon discovering their darkest secret, it turns out Angela has become one of them as well. Humans, if they were to ever find out the existence of Lycanthropes, were to be executed but luckily for Bella, she happens to be Angela's Imprint._

_What will happen when the Cullens force themselves back into Bella's life? Will Rosalie still have a fighting chance or will she be rejected? Read and find out. ;)_

**Author's Note: **_Vampires don't sparkle in this story, they burn in the sunlight but do not explode immediately. Protective clothing and eyewear allow them to explore in the daylight; otherwise, they risk death if parts of their skin are exposed for far too long. Werewolves can change into both of their forms whenever they want as long as they are in control; however, during mating season and full moons, they are completely wild and unrestrained usually._

**Bella's Point of View; **_Five Months Earlier: _

_Rosalie had come over to my house around five o' clock in the evening and surprised me when she told me she wanted to go for a walk in the nearby woods. We had been physically distant lately ever since the unfortunate incident that took place on my 18th__ birthday at the Cullen estate. So of course it was within my right to be suspicious of the sudden alone time she requested but I tried not to think about it too much. I wanted us to be whole again, and normal….well, as normal as we could be together. She was a vampire, a natural predator that preyed on humans for blood nourishment; despite her family dedicating themselves to vegetarianism, no substitute could ever replace the fulfilling pleasure human blood offered them._

_I can only blame myself for the events that followed after my clumsy attempt to open up a wonderfully wrapped gift from Alice and Jasper. Hell, it didn't even occur to me how seriously affected the Cullens were by my scent until I realized it was too late. I pricked myself at the tip of my finger and the insignificant wound bled out a great deal of trouble for both Rosalie and I. Jasper was the first to snap, along with Edward who refused to befriend me from the beginning. Jasper's facial expression was far more terrifying as it was he who had trouble adjusting to the animal blood diet the Cullens enforced. He snarled at me like a ravenous lion waiting to feast upon his meal and sprinted towards me. _

_I simply stood there in shock as I watched the uncontrollable vampire throw himself at me before Emmett and Carlisle caught and restrained him in place. Rosalie was screeching at Alice and before I knew it, the graceful pixie and her compassionate mother, Esme, escorted me out the front door at vampire speed. The only thing I could remember hearing coherently was the clashing of Rosalie's and Edward's bodies, their vicious remarks just as violent as their fighting. Even as they hurriedly yet gently placed me in Alice's yellow Porsche 911, the fight for my blood continued. Edward had been thrown out from the living room window, unintentionally of course, but he landed on his feet right in front of the car and when I dared to look into his angry, bloodthirsty black eyes, I felt my heart plummet. _

_Esme growled and ordered Alice to drive me far away from Forks for the next couple of hours as she jumped out of the vehicle to gain control over her homicidal son. My so-called best friend did not hesitate as we sped off into the darkness, my head turning around only to briefly catch a glimpse of both Rosalie and Esme holding back a writhing Edward. A tear escaped one of my eyes and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I swallowed a choked sobbing sound and asked, "Is everything going to be okay, Alice?" I originally intended to ask 'how come you didn't see this coming?' but that would have been incredibly rude. My companion stayed silent for a while before sad features contorted her beautiful face. "Trust me, Bella, everything will be fine. The boys just need some time off but other than that, we're okay, honey." _

_I couldn't believe I bought the worst lie ever told to me by my former best friend but because I was so hopelessly in love with Rosalie, I accepted it and hoped that nothing would change between my girlfriend and I. Everything had already changed anyway, even before my disastrous birthday party. I gave Rosalie what I knew she could never give me in return but I was content with that because we loved each other. My virginity meant everything to me and for me to give it to her was a bonding that intimately connected our souls together. She was especially careful that night, but she pleasured me in many ways that I truly believed that no one else would be able to provide. She lapped up every drop of blood and reveled from the taste of me though I trusted her enough to never hurt me. Which she never did…until now._

_When we entered the dense forest, we spoke of polite and appropriate things until we reached a certain area that would forever be embedded into my memory. "Bella," Rosalie began, pointing towards a tree that had fallen not so long ago and as I sat myself down, she sighed. That's when I sensed something was really wrong between us, and I couldn't help the throbbing ache that began to form deep within my chest, my heart seemingly stopped beating at the same time. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Didn't she love me? After what we both went through, she wanted to end things?! _

_I opened my mouth to protest but the lump in my throat prevented me from doing so and Rosalie's calm demeanor suddenly transformed. The words that spewed out of her mouth stung me to the very bottom of my heart and I could literally hear it breaking like glass as she went on about how I was a threat to the family to begin with and how foolish she had been to pursue me. I sat there motionlessly, allowing her to berate me for responding to her advances and for ignoring her warnings. There was no proper word to describe the many feelings that were consuming me at that point. She was making it seem like I had been the stubborn predator from the start even though that certainly wasn't the case! _

"_You gave me something very special, Bella, and I do regret that I cannot give that back to you. However, it is best that we now part ways before things become far more dangerous. I already endangered you many times, and I refuse to be part of your life if I continue hurting you. You and I both know we both deserve better than what we have tried to build together. You have proven to be troublesome and it is indeed my fault. This is the way it has to be, Isabella Swan. I will leave forever and it will be as if I never existed in the first place. I'll remember you fondly, but as we are easily distracted creatures, I will forget in time." She said softly, punctuating each word as if I didn't understand._

_By now, I was sobbing and clutching myself tightly from the emotional pain she was inflicting upon me. I desperately didn't want her to leave, but I did not resort to begging. It was too late. Her family had left just yesterday and today, it was her turn to join them wherever they were. I fell to the ground eventually, and she simply stood there with an indifferent look painted on her beautiful face. It was horrible to the see the sight before me as I lay on my back; she slightly smirked before kneeling down to caress my cheeks. The intense coldness radiating from her skin no longer sparked the electricity that I craved every time she touched me lovingly. No, she didn't love me anymore. I was…worthless to her. _

"_Live long, Bella, and I hope that you find true happiness one day. I know I will. Goodbye." Rosalie fucking Hale whispered, taking a few slow steps backwards before disappearing completely. I mustered all the strength that I could and stood up, stumbling over myself as I chased the path she took to get away from me. I extended my arms forward, hoping to clutch onto some piece of her but she was long gone. No. Come back. Rosalie, my love, please….come back. "COME BACK, PLEASE!" I screamed angrily, falling to the ground once more. I continued to whine for about an hour, curled into myself as I begged myself to wake up from this nightmare. Only it wasn't a nightmare, this was reality. _

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

* * *

It had been quite the journey since the summer ended and when school finally started. Everybody in Forks knew about the ugly breakup between Rosalie and I and the gossip continued to soar throughout the entire school even to this day. To be honest, it was getting rather old and I absolutely loathed those students who were still under the impression that I needed their pity, or sympathy. Whatever. It was bullshit. Couldn't they tell that I was a much better person now without the Cullens following me around like I was a goddamn ticking time bomb?

Yes, it had been a rough couple of months and yes, even though I'm absolutely ashamed to admit this, I threw a couple of random tantrums that scared off a few people including my parents. It wasn't my fault that my nightmares consisted of James killing me off in that studio while Rosalie stood idly by and watched with amusement. Ugh. I have to stop saying and thinking her name, it bothers me so much. But yeah, ever since she dumped me in the middle of the woods like that, my closest friends and family assured me that I deserved so much better. She was a soulless harlot roaming the Earth, doing God knows what but after talking to Angela and Lauren about it, I found out that I didn't care anymore. I was better off without her and I couldn't have agreed more.

Yet a piece of her still remained within the depths of my heart and sometimes, I found myself longing her presence again. It was something I had to get used to until somebody else comes by and sweeps me off my feet. Just you wait, maybe I'll fall for a fucking fairy three inches tall or maybe even a goddamn werewolf! Ha! As if, I think I'm done dealing with the supernatural and mythical creatures. Definitely not doing a vampire again, that was just a ridiculous idea to entertain myself with. After all these months, I crack a genuine smile that managed to get a reaction out of my best friend, Angela, who had been concerned about me since the break-up.

"Wow, Bella, it's so good to see you smiling for real this time. You're positively beautiful, you know that?" She comments as she approaches me. I nearly fall over myself because of Angela's forwardness and the sincerity that seeped with the compliment. She holds out her arms in front of me to catch me and my breath hitches just a bit when her skin makes contact with mine for a brief second. Angela's eyeglasses slide off her nose just a bit and that's when I begin to take notice of the blush covering her cheeks. I feel myself redden as well but just as the moment couldn't get more awkward, Lauren finally caught up with us and draped her arms over both of us.

"Hello, ladies! What's going on here, huh? Why is Bella suddenly so happy? Did you two finally make out or something?" She obnoxiously jokes, causing a few of the students in the hallway to stare at the three of us. As if on cue, my infamous blush deepens at the same time Angela's does as well. I don't see why Lauren questioned Angela's sexuality, she was clearly straight but obviously shy around everyone. It didn't mean she was gay…like me. I mean, she was attractive sure, but I shouldn't think of one of my very closest friends like that. It would be so disrespectful to her. What if she wasn't straight, though? What if…oh no, my heart began to pound against my chest as hope began to grow inside of me for some strange reason.

"Lauren, if we did, why would we ever mention it to you? What happens between us, stays between us right, Bella?" Angela retorted with a coy smile playing on her lips, surprising me with the flirtatious comment. The moment she realized what she had just said caused her to tense right then and there before carelessly pushing Lauren's arm right off of her. She was redder than I had ever seen her before and she quickly pushed up her eyeglasses to their proper place, a nervous habit I was all too familiar with. "Um, I'm running late to class. I'll um, see you two later. Buh Bye!" She says hastily before retreating back down the hallway towards her locker.

Lauren raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she turned to me, expecting an answer from me right away. I merely shrugged in response because truthfully, I didn't know what that was all about. She was never really out with her sexuality and never really responded to the boys who had the nerve to ask her out.

She was never flirtatious, even playfully amongst us girls since she was the quiet, observant one of the group. Something was off about her today, but maybe that was just her finally breaking out of her shell? Even though it was something new, I definitely did not mind it, and oddly, I wanted that kind of attention again but only from her…._Woah, snap out of it Bella! She's your best friend!_

"Hmm, maybe she's finally loosening up Bella. For fuck's sake, it took the goddamn Cullens three months to break you whereas with this girl, it takes seventeen years!" Lauren appeared as though she wanted to continue on with her meaningless rant but she stopped when she saw the look on my face. My jaw was clenched and my brows were furrowed as images of each of the Cullen assholes ran through my mind. It had been months since I last saw or heard from them, why should I care anymore? Knowing that I had been on a good streak lately, I relaxed and decided to reply to Lauren. "Yeah, I was so uptight, I scared Eric and Mike so bad, they never talked to me again. Or at least blatantly hit on me since then." I chuckled and Lauren smiled warmly at the sound of my laughter.

"Come on, Bells. I'm just happy you're you again, and I'm pretty sure Angela is too. I think she wants to get in your panties but she's too polite to confess her feelings to you." Lauren deadpanned mockingly, provoking me to playfully smack her in the arm. "Just because we've never seen her with a guy doesn't mean she's gay. Perhaps she just hasn't met the right one yet." I offer, though disappointment lightly coated the tone of my voice as images of seeing her with a guy made me cringe inwardly. Lauren predictably scoffs and shakes her head vehemently like a stubborn child unwilling to give up her piece of candy. "You just don't see it, Bella. There's always been something between you two, but the both of you are too chickenshit to fall into the unknown. Believe me, she was always the better choice." My good friend declared boldly, daring me to defend Rosalie's honor but surprisingly, I remained silent.

Despite our uncertainty on our mutual best friend's sexuality, at least we agreed that Rosalie was never good for me. She led me to believe that she was in love with me yet she took me to the middle of nowhere and dumped me like a goddamn coward. Yeah, I felt like the biggest asshole for allowing someone like that to affect me so poorly. Ugh. I definitely have a lot to make up for. The first thing on my list was to repair the broken friendship I had with Jessica. I really missed her, and I owed her so much for trying to be a good friend when I clearly wasn't.

**Author's Note:** _So that was it for the first chapter. Please tell me if I should continue or not, I would really appreciate honest reviews. If you have questions, I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter or in a message. I apologize if it was too short for your liking by the way. Next chapter will be in Angela's point of view and we're going to see what kind of changes she's feeling, especially the stronger attraction she feels towards Bella. By the way, The Untouchable Element is on temporary hiatus as I am taking a break from it. When it comes to Waking Up in Vegas, I fucked up so bad, I don't like how I'm writing it. If anyone is interested in __adopting the story idea__, please message me and you can have it. I'll delete it and you can play with it for sure. I'd like to work on my other projects first before returning to The Untouchable Element, that is if you are still willing to read it. I apologize for the break but life has been pretty complicated lately._


	2. Paralyzing Scent

We Own the Night

**Two: **Paralyzing Scent

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Violence, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit._

**Author's Note:** _I was pleasantly surprised when I found out that a few of you enjoyed what I've written so far. Thank you for your reviews and I promise I'll get back to work on my main project when I get further with this one. In this chapter, it's in Angela's perspective and she's going through some severe changes that affect her quite a bit. We're going to see the raw animalistic side of Angela no one has seen before and it excites Bella in many ways. If anyone is interested, I'll probably post a chapter dedicated to Rosalie's point of view on the whole situation after leaving Bella. Oh and check out my profile if you want to see pictures of my characters. I've kept the main cast mostly since I tend to forget how they look sometimes when I get into a story. lol_

**Angela's Point of View; **_Dreaming_:

_I was wandering aimlessly down a short hallway I was all too familiar with but what was I doing walking around Bella's house naked? Even though I was presently aware that this was a dream, I was curious to see where this was going though the logical part of my dreaming self was screaming to be woken up immediately. As usual, I ignored my subconscious and allowed myself to enter Bella's room, where the most potent scent in the world paralyzed me in place. It belonged to her, the most beautiful creature I've gained the honor to know. It was a beautiful mixture of freesias and pomegranate, a signature scent that could not be replicated anywhere else._

_I inhaled deeply and felt my core growing hot at the sensations that could be felt from such a simple act but the source…my God, it held more power over me than I did. I opened my eyes only to find the most breathtaking sight anyone has ever seen before. Bella Swan, a goddess in her own right, was laying before me on a Queen sized four poster bed and she was nude. She didn't bother to cover herself like I figured she would since she was far more submissive and bashful than I was. Or so I thought. Instead, she was purring seductively and ran her fingers up and down her exposed thigh, teasing me ever so slightly. _

"_What are you waiting for Angela? Come over here and claim what's rightfully yours…" She suggested with lust laced with every word that came out of her mouth. A normal reaction would include me fainting at the possibility that Bella would even want me in that way, and this, well, this was certainly a heart stopper for me. I expected myself to apologize for intruding in on her and to cover my eyes as I ran out but I felt unusually confident as I strode towards her. Though I would probably never accidentally catch a glimpse of a naked Bella, I'm pretty sure the nude Bella in my dream did her absolutely no justice in real life. The girl looked satisfied that I had complied to her request and that smug smirk on her face needed to wiped off. I was going to show her who was really boss here…_

_What the hell was I thinking? It was really disrespectful to fantasize about my best friend this way, but there was another part of me soothing me at the same time, telling me it was okay because she desired me as well. I couldn't believe that I was internally debating with myself yet had no control over what I was about to do to precious and innocent little Bella. I finally approached the bed, my arms crossed and a small smile threatened to form though I forced myself to keep my domineering composure. The brunette grinned wickedly and brushed a few strands of her own chestnut locks behind her ear before sitting up and crawling over to me slowly. I couldn't help but briefly admire her womanly figure; she was curvy in the right places and her breasts were small yet very full complete with adorable pink nipples that were begging to be ravished. Her porcelain alabaster skin shone directly underneath the sunlight and it was perfectly smooth. My god, I needed more of her. I wanted her, and I intended to take her and mark her as mine._

_Without warning, and with inhuman speed, I gently pushed Bella on her back as I fully pressed my weight onto her. She glanced up at me warily for a second before a faltering grin appeared on her face. For some reason, I had a feeling she was going to fight me for dominance and that fact aroused me even more. She attempted to wrap her arms around my waist while I wasn't paying meticulous attention to her actions until I finally caught both her wrists just in time. Perhaps it was her beauty that I could blame for distracting me so but that wouldn't be fair. Instead of saying anything to her, I carefully lifted both of her arms and pinned them above her head, making her squirm beneath me. Oh how I craved more friction…she was in so much trouble now that she begun the teasing and it's not nice to tease when you don't plan to deliver. _

_As if she could read my mind, she said, "Baby, what makes you think I'm wicked like that? Now, let's switch positions so I could show you what I mean." I was quite fascinated with the idea of allowing her to dominate me, which I would in real life, but I shook my head as I carefully watched her lick those sensual lips of hers. She let out a groan of defeat when I leaned forward to nuzzle and kiss her collarbone and that alone motivated me enough to do so much more. Using the strength I never knew I could possess to pin her down with one hand, I began trailing an erotic journey downward on her body with the other. Bella gasped in pleasure as a powerful electric current was produced the moment I began fondling her torso lovingly. While she begged me with her whimpering to touch her breasts, I lifted one leg from laying in between hers and placed it over one of her thighs, my juices easily coating the surface of her skin._

"_I'm going to ride you, Bella, and you're going to scream my name while I'm fucking you." I whisper into her ears, licking the side of her face before pulling away completely. Much to my amusement, and surprise, Bella looked frustrated when she let out a soft moan from the loss of contact. She raised an eyebrow and challenged me once again, "This is my house and my room, Angela. Why should you do the fucking? I should be on top!" My goddess was swearing, something I knew she rarely did in front of me, and it turned me on even more. I was never one for dirty talk but for her, I was ready for anything. I responded by slowly grinding my soaking wet pussy on her thigh, thrusting forcefully onto her once so she could get the point. She was mine to pleasure and making her come was more than enough to satisfy my needs. _

_Bella let out a strangled moan, rocking her hips as her thigh proceeded to make heavy contact with my sensitive region. Adjusting my position in order to feel more comfortable, I placed both of my arms on either side of her head, my fingers tangling themselves in her beautiful dark brown mane. I sighed happily, knowing that there was nothing out there that could compare to the extreme happiness I felt being with her. When I jerked forward at the sudden feel of Bella's cold yet pleasant touch that came with the fact her arm was snaked around my waist, my devilish smirk matched her own. "I love you, Bella. Please, tell me that you are mine!" I say almost desperately, beginning to pick up my pace as I ground onto her really hard._

_My lover's response was to moan even louder than she had before, letting out a series of sounds that I was quickly becoming addicted to. She pulled me closer to her, our bodies' temperatures polar opposites yet complimentary towards each other. Bella's eyes fluttered momentarily before shutting, denying me the display of the emotions overwhelming her at this moment. "Oh God, Angela…" She began, drool pooling in my mouth as I anticipated the next time she would say my name during intercourse. "I-I belong to you, only you! I love you, I swear I fucking love you." She squealed with delight, unable to maintain proper focus as my tongue assaulted her neck. Even though I knew she loved me, I could practically feel the emotion coming off her in waves whether or not I was around. _

_My lips were beginning to swell after sucking on a certain spot on her neck for quite some time, but I continue reveling in the sensation. I was marking my territory, and the mark I was leaving was sure to be a dark shade of red, letting everyone who sees it know that she was mine and that I was hers. "Say my name, Angela. Say it now!" She pleaded, her hand massaging my thigh and slowly moving towards the destination that felt it would burst at her touch. I was panting at this point, the rolling and thrusting of our bodies against one another distracting me so much, I thought it would be impossible to obey her command._

_All it took for me to scream and cry out her name was when I felt her slim but powerful finger slip inside of me, my core oozing out the pleasure she made me feel. "Fuck!" The obscenity left the tip of my tongue along with a string of other words I would have blushed from hearing someone else say them. Bella looked pleased with herself, thrusting another two digits inside of me easily because of the wetness that pooled between my thighs. This time it was I who was submitting to my relentless lover, a tight coil waiting to spring up at any moment and I was sure at the height of my climax, I would scream her name. I was almost…there! _

* * *

"BELLA!" The shrill sound of my own voice had finally awoken me, only because I really did cry out Bella Swan's name. I was breathing heavily, and my heart was thundering against my chest. My mind released the tight embrace of lust that was clouding my judgment which ultimately left my head throbbing as well. The funny thing about the whole situation was that even though I knew it had been a dream, it felt as though I had actually experienced the whole thing outside of it. The evidence? Every body part that Bella touched in the dream left a burning sensation and my body was sore, as if I had just gone through an intense workout.

I blinked a few times before I finally registered my surroundings. I was in the comfort of my own room, and it was another grey morning it seemed. I glanced over at my alarm clock and it read six fifteen AM thank god. My parents were long gone by this time and if they had heard me scream out Bella's name desirably, I would have been left speechless and utterly embarrassed. When I tried to shift myself to jump out of bed, that's when I felt it; I had squeezed my thighs together and there was a wetness I was too uncomfortable to identify. I gulped loudly while slowly peeling my blanket off of my body, a hand cautiously exploring what lay directly underneath my boy shorts. I played with the waistband of my shorts at first before boldly going somewhere I was always too scared to venture to.

When I touched myself in the most private area of my body, I felt a blush consume my entire being as I teased my folds, which were smothered in a wet substance I was vaguely familiar with. Immediately, my hand shot away from that area and I stared at my fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world. My fingers slowly spread apart and the wet substance proved to be very sticky indeed and it clearly smelt of my arousal. I began shaking as I jumped off the bed furiously, pulling the main blankets off of my bed only to find a puddle right where I had lain. Damn. I really outdid myself this time and it was so awkward and humiliating, my face began to heat up and tears were forming in my eyes.

Without hesitation, I pulled off all of my sheets and threw them on the ground where they belonged at the moment. Angrily, I ran both of my hands through my hair before I remembered where my right hand had been previously. "Oh God!" I yelped, immediately pacing around my entire room nervously. I turned around and settled on my dresser, pulling out the necessary clothes I would be wearing to school this morning and I ran to the bathroom adjacent to my room. Perhaps a _cold _shower would really calm me down before I encountered Bella today.

I stood perfectly still underneath the cold spray of water cooling off my entire body, which was unusually higher in temperature this morning and it had me worrying for a bit. I was almost certain that I was about to get sick, but I felt perfectly normal and awake which contradicted the idea of contracting an illness. For a moment, I was overwhelmed with guilt for reacting to a dream like that involving my best friend, someone whom I've admired and respected since the beginning. She was untouchable, somebody I knew I could never please the way Rosalie had.

At the thought of that blond haired _parasite, _I felt a deep, angry rumble in my chest and a primal animalistic growl escaped my throat. She was a monster, somebody who had broken Bella's heart so badly, she became an anti-social zombie for five months. The Cullens pretended to be her friend, toying with her emotions the more she grew attached to them. It wasn't her fault, however, because Bella refused to be their friend to begin with. She had been wary of them since her first day here in Forks, and hypocritical Rosalie flaunted herself around the girl, treating her like a pariah from their first encounter. It wasn't until the infamous accident that brought the two of them together, forcefully I might add. My Bella avoided the narcissistic bitch like the plague yet Rosalie Hale kept approaching her as if she had a right to.

Eventually, Bella stopped resisting and they started out as friends even though their relationship evolved rather quickly much to my dismay. Lauren suspected my not-so-innocent-anymore crush on Bella the day she announced that she was officially dating Rosalie and it unnerved me. There was always something about that girl that drew me to her and it wasn't just her angelic, innocent beauty on the outside; it was who she was on the inside that really made me…fall for her, I guess you can say. I lost the battle when Rosalie claimed her, but I never gave up hope. I'm not sure if that makes me pathetic but I knew that those two weren't meant to be together forever but as her friend, I supported them as much as I could.

It destroyed me when Rosalie dumped her out in the middle of the woods like that all of a sudden and I knew that hate would forever hold me in its grip when it came to the thought of the Cullens. They broke her, and she was a completely different person after they had left. She constantly blamed herself for allowing them into her life, and she felt so helpless and insecure, she blocked out most of her friends from her life. When Jessica attempted to appease her, she caught Bella at a horrible time and she blew up on her, ending their friendship altogether.

These days have proven to be better for Bella and I suspect that she wants to make it up to everybody, especially Jessica who was very disheartened after the fallout. I can see the life in Bella's eyes waiting to flourish after months of hiding and I wanted to be the one to help her move on along with the rest of us. I felt a confident smile tug at the corners of my lips at the idea of actually becoming something more to Bella one day. Even though it wouldn't be soon and it would have to appeal to Bella as well, I would wait for her because somehow, I knew it would be worth it.

Turning off the shower, I stepped out and my usual ritual took place. Half an hour later, I was completely dressed and was ready to head downstairs before I noticed something rather…off. I walked into my bedroom in order to grab my bag and books until I noticed my trademark eyeglasses waiting for me at one of the end tables next to my bed. That was strange, I thought I had put them on after I got out of the shower. In fact, I hadn't even noticed anything ever since I woke up quite distraught earlier and now I was starting to panic though I had no logical reason to. My vision was perfect all of a sudden, like it used to be for years until I turned thirteen. It was 20/20 again for some strange reason and at the thought, my throat constricted in fear. I quickly made my way over to the end table and put my glasses on, only to swallow the bile that was making its way up inside me.

There was no difference when I put them on and pulled them right back off. I was viewing the entire world differently yet at the same time, I wasn't. The eyeglasses had always helped me when it came to seeing things from afar but right now without them on, it felt like I didn't need them anymore. I was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of my vision suddenly improving this morning but I didn't want to come to school without them on and have people interrogate me. Everybody knows I'm too much of a coward to use contacts since I've admitted that I would never use them and when would I have had the time for corrective laser eye surgery? I sighed, knowing that there was a lot I needed to talk about with my parents. With that, I slammed my bedroom door shut and picked up my car keys. This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

School didn't start off as badly as I thought it would, with the exception that I was certainly late for my first period class. It was calculus anyway, what the hell did it matter that I missed the first fifteen minutes of class? Anyway, there was something off again about today and the nagging feeling in the back of my mind wouldn't go away. It was annoying. Eventually, I just ignored the feeling and simply looked forward to seeing Bella finally. My heart felt an almost insignificant tug at the thought of her name, and it wouldn't have mattered so much if I hadn't realized how much I really missed her in the course of twenty four hours. It just hit me that we didn't really talk at all as much yesterday and I stubbornly refused to call her ever since I made that comment…

I'm not being myself, I should be far more focused today than I was yesterday and it wasn't helping that I kept re-evaluating every little thing. When I see her, I'll just apologize and we'll be normal again now that everybody was in a better mood. Couldn't get anymore complicated than that, could it? I guess I spoke too soon. It was time for lunch, and I had my next final class with Bella so I was going to meet her in our usual spot when something struck me like lightning. It was the same familiar scent that drove me completely wild in my inappropriate dream and when I opened my eyes, I found myself staring longingly at the source.

There, a fully clothed Bella stood in all of her glory as she was talking to somebody we both knew; Jessica Stanley. Jealousy briefly shot through me when I noticed the two of them were alone and not accompanied by Lauren or the rest of our mutual friends. I quickly shook it off as I realized this was something good since the two of them were talking again finally. When I approached Bella from behind, Jessica's eyes flickered over to me and smiled genuinely. "Well, I hear what you're saying, Bells. I hope we can hang out soon, but I've got to go. I'll see you later!" She said enthusiastically, pulling the other girl into an embrace.

As we both silently watched Jessica walk away, I felt Bella nudge me playfully. "Stop checking out her ass, Angela." She joked, causing me to pinch her hips in return. We both laughed and pretty soon, the sound subsided when I slipped my arms around her and hugged her in a more-than-just-a-friend manner. She gasped in surprise but I did not hesitate when pulling away from her. "How's your day going, Isabella." I say to her in a voice I don't exactly recognize. She gawked at me momentarily before stuttering out her reply. "I-it's going well as you c-can see. I called Jessica last night and we talked for about two hours. She said there was nothing to forgive even though I still feel like a bastard for what I did. I'm just happy we're getting along again." She finished, shyly looking down at her feet.

I boldly cupped her chin and lifted her head up so I could stare into her beautiful light green eyes. She was blushing heavily at my touch and I smiled, knowing that I could have this effect on her. Just when I was going to say something out of the ordinary, I was consumed again by the familiar feeling of guilt when I looked over her face. She was just so beautiful and sweet, I still couldn't believe that I had that dream of her. My hand quickly dropped and I felt a light blush take over, mentally slapping myself for giving myself away like that to her. "H-how was your morning, Angie?" She asked softly, her hand caressing the same spot I touched.

What should I say? I was pretty much opposed to lying but the truth would freak her out. "It was actually boring, I had an uninteresting dream but it uh, woke me up anyway." I say awkwardly, still looking anywhere else but her. I cursed myself, perhaps she was going to be curious about it now. "Oh? Doesn't sound so uninteresting if it woke you up. What was it about?" She asked, completely oblivious to my embarrassment. Instead, I tried to look for a way out of it and…what do you know, I found a different topic to talk about!

"Bella, my God, what happened to your neck?" I say to her, my voice sincerely showing concern since there was a dark mark on the side of her neck. In fact, it was a dark shade of red and coincidentally, it was on the same exact spot I worshipped in the dream. Oh. I felt my heart freeze over and I was now begging for the Earth to open up and swallow me whole from where I stood. "Um, I don't exactly know. I woke up with it there this morning and the funny thing is that it doesn't itch like a normal rash would, it tickles every time I touch it. Charlie thought it was a hickey…" She whispered, her blush darkening at the memory of her father questioning it. If I had a cop for a father, I would be just as terrified.

The moment she teased the mark with just the tips of her fingers, I felt myself growing wet from the sensations it was causing me. She had more control of my nether region than I did at this moment and it was kind of infuriating. I had to get out of here. "Hey, we should hang out at your house after school. Let's go get some lunch though, babe, I'm starving." I say to her quickly, dragging her towards the cafeteria as I ignored the pure look of confusion on her face.

* * *

After school, I agreed to give Bella a ride home since her truck wasn't starting and it had her reeling since she felt utterly useless as a vehicle owner. I assured her it was okay, she could just get someone she can trust to look it over for her and maybe get some pointers as well. Her face brightened up the moment I said it, "Oh! I know the perfect person for the job, when we get to my house I'll give him a call. I promise you, you're going to like Jacob. He's so awesome." She gushed, and I smiled warmly at her. She was so cute when she got excited about something.

When we drove up to her house, we noticed Charlie's police cruiser sitting outside next to an unknown vehicle that must have belonged to one of his friends. I parked in front of her house, and when we both walked out, we saw that Charlie was standing outside the door with two kids our age that I didn't recognize. Immediately, Mr. Dark, Tall, and Handsome grinned and sprinted towards Bella, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Jacob Black! What are you doing here? How are you? Who's that?" Bella rambled on happily, causing the boy known as Jacob and the girl who accompanied him to laugh wholeheartedly. I furrowed my brow, feeling a little left out and the sight of the boy's muscled arms grasping Bella like that pissed me off for some reason.

"One question at a time, Bells. First of all, we decided to surprise you because we haven't hung out in so long and there's a little bonfire going on at the reservation tonight and we're inviting you. Secondly, I'm doing fine, and this is Leah Clearwater, the closest thing I'll ever have to a girlfriend." He finished with a cocky smirk on his face. Leah, a dark haired beauty, glared at Jacob and slapped the back of his head. "I am your girlfriend, ass." Her dominating tone pretty much let us know who wore the pants in the relationship.

"Hey Angela, long time no see kiddo. Bella, honey, where's your truck?" Charlie's commanding voice drew our attention away from the couple and Bella couldn't help the blush coloring her cheeks. We explained what had happened and before Charlie interrupted, Jacob jumped in first. "Oh hey, I brought my tools with me. Why don't we head over to the school and fix that piece of scrap metal?" He offered, Bella narrowing her eyes at him. She happened to love that truck very much and absolutely despised it when people made fun of it. "Okay, let's go. Angela, is it okay if we all go in your car?" She asked me, suddenly looking at me and catching me off guard.

I was staring at Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater as they were doing the same to me. It was as if they knew something about me that I didn't and surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable. The fierce look in young Jacob's eyes told me that he was somebody I could trust my life with and Leah was simply observing me curiously. I nodded in response to Bella's question, who was looking back and fourth between me and the young couple in front of us. She looked kind of panicked but wasn't showing any signs of nervousness. I knew that in the back of my mind, something had formed between the three of us but I couldn't exactly place my finger on it. All I knew now was that this was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So there was chapter two, and I personally preferred this chapter over the first one because there was far more character development. Next time I write in Bella's point of view, I will definitely bring more life to her since she is still quite emotional and sensitive after the break up. Please tell me your thoughts on this story so far._


	3. Letting Go

We Own The Night

**Three:** _Letting Go_

**Rated: M**_(For violence, language, and sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit._

**Author's Note: **_This entire chapter is in Bella's point of view. They're at the reservation and during the celebration of a peculiar family's five month absence, Bella reflects on both the good and bad of her relationship with Rosalie. Angela is forming a bond with her future pack mates, and Bella sort of feels left out until the end. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this story, I'm quite bored and I'm just posting this story since it really needs to leave my head already. I will be posting a new story focused on Bella/Leah to make up for my failed one and the next chapter will be in Rosalie's perspective. Let's see how she's doing, huh?_

**Bella's Point of View:**

In exactly one hour, my best friend Jacob and his girlfriend Leah were going to pick up both Angela and I in order to attend their little celebration they had going on. Meanwhile, Angela had to run back home so she could dress up appropriately, leaving me on my own to destroy my room with all the clothes I had been rummaging through. _What is it with women and clothes? This indecisive bullshit is a curse I tell you! _I thought to myself, ceasing all thoughts immediately when a certain beautiful pixie-like creature came to mind. Alice Cullen. My heart ached at the thought of my fashion obsessed best friend, somebody I had been looking forward to calling my sister one day.

When she and I first met, it was long before Rosalie and I became friendly towards one another and although the tiny ferocious vampire was warned to stay away from me, she was still determined as ever to become my friend. During the strange transition from being complete strangers to really good friends, she kept hinting at how much she would really like to see me with her intimidating older sister. I had to admit, I was rather skeptical at the idea of her and I actually being civil towards one another and when she brought up how beautiful we would be as a couple, I couldn't help but think whether or not the little girl was insane.

When I first encountered Rosalie Hale, I was intimidated from the start. She never did have the friendliest facial expressions whenever I was around.

The first time we spoke, it was in Biology class and the moment I sat next to her, she scooted away from me as far as possible. I was obviously offended and when I turned my head to ask her what her deal was, it wasn't the furious expression on her face that frightened me to death. The emotions she must have felt towards me flashed in her eyes with two distinct colors that were absolutely abnormal in human beings; a golden hue I immediately noticed from afar and a very terrifying coal black color that were present at that very uncomfortable moment. I attempted to speak but she silenced me with an inhuman hiss that caused me to shiver in fear.

After that little incident, she and her siblings were absent for a week and I was grateful for that because I thought it was ridiculous that she could react like that to me. I had begun to suspect it wasn't an illness to begin with but had to do something with me that must have royally pissed her off. I didn't mean to sound so conceited but I couldn't help those feelings from crawling into my mind anyway. Convincing myself that she was simply a bitch I could never get along with and was on a trip or something with her family, I ignored my curiosity and instead focused on making good friends with Lauren, Angela, and Jessica. I never once thought of the Cullens ever again until their dramatic return to school.

I was approaching the parking lot, looking forward to my first period class with the few people that were kind enough to befriend me when I noticed a familiar shiny Volvo parked at the front of the school. Surely, that copperhead snob had to be homosexual, not that I would clearly insult my people like that but still. That vehicle was considered to be a feminine car and he happened to own it. Sometimes it made a lot of us wonder yet a lot of pathetic girls still swooned over him. Back to Rosalie, however, something was wrong from the way she had been watching me from across the lot. It was creepy to be honest.

I was walking towards the school, watching them warily just in case something happened, and made my way to the steps until I felt her presence right beside me. The hair on the back of my neck shot up and I cautiously turned to face her, the expression on her face softer than the last time I had seen it. She inhaled once and tilted her head back momentarily before she lowered it again. I found myself staring into a familiar pair of angry black eyes and she wanted to say something offensive, I could tell until that confident little pixie interrupted our moment. "Bella Swan, is it? I'm Alice Cullen, it's so lovely to meet you, and I formally apologize for not giving you the proper welcome to our school. We shall talk again very soon, but Rosalie and I have to be somewhere now. Ciao, Bella!" She said enthusiastically, either unaware of her sister's unnecessary hostile feelings towards me or she simply chose to ignore them.

From then on, I became very frustrated at the thought of provoking that blond goddess into disliking me when in reality, I had done nothing to offend her, aside from existing. I talked to the most observant girl in the group, Angela, about it and she seemed concerned for me. Lauren made the mistake to joke about it when the girl and her family practically flew right past our lunch table and it caused so much commotion, I wondered if it was that much of a big deal for me to come down here. The immature girl, who proved to be such a good friend in the end, saw them heading our way and lowered her head to talk about my situation with Rosalie. "I bet she's just sexually frustrated, Bella. You're totally beautiful and classy, and she's treating you like that only because she touches herself at night thinking of you and doesn't want to admit it."

Right then and there, Rosalie and two of her siblings appeared side by side, glaring at Lauren for daring to tease the goddess in front of us. The large burly one known as Emmett didn't look irritated at all, in fact, he appeared amused but Rosalie's twin, Jasper, had a deadly expression on his face that matched his sister's. Rosalie leaned forward until she was close enough to create a threatening presence that made all of us uncomfortable, with the exception of Lauren who boldly glared right back at her. She turned to face me but this time, her golden orbs instantly darted up and down, giving me a once over that caused me to bite my lip anxiously. "You have a lot of nerve, Mallory, considering the fact that you do not know me or what I'm capable of. As for you, Isabella, don't let the lies that slip out of that snake's tongue flatter you since I could touch myself at night thinking of someone better." With that, the rest of us stayed silent as we watched her walk away with her siblings.

At this point, I was blushing heavily and I was close to tears when she had said that. She didn't even know me and yet she got away with treating me the way she did. I could hear Angela and Jessica trying to snap me out of it and Lauren talking about something else completely as if that hadn't happened but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was staring after Rosalie, who abruptly stopped walking to whip her head around, looking quite smug after catching me. She then did something that had me feeling dazed and confused; her eyes flashed darkly once again but she opened her mouth to flick her tongue out while holding my gaze. She swirled it around her lips slowly before a small smile formed at my reaction. That's when I snapped out of my fantasy, the moment I heard my father call out my name.

"Bella, are you okay? I was calling your name for the past five minutes. Is uh, something wrong?" He awkwardly asked, holding the door open while he scratched the back of his head nervously. I didn't even realize how much the memories of Rosalie and Alice affected me until my forearm caught a few of my tears. I sniffed and lowered my head in shame, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to assure him that I was alright. "I'm okay, Ch-dad. Just, this blouse reminds me of…Alice and Rosalie. I'll be fine though, Angela is taking me out tonight." I threw in all of a sudden after glancing at the alarmed look on Charlie's face when I mentioned two of my former favorite Cullens.

He sighed and stayed quite for a minute before he spoke up again, sounding a little happier this time. "Do you mean like a date? I've always trusted that little penguin around you and in fact, I've always liked her more than…you know." I couldn't help but chuckle and blush at the same time as he said that. When he used my nickname for Angela around me, it always cheered me up. It reminded me of the first time she came over to my house to watch movies; when we put in Happy Feet, she squeaked at the sight of every cute penguin she saw on the screen. Apparently, they were her favorite birds and Charlie lightly teased her for it and that's when I started calling her penguin. She didn't mind it, justifying her respect for the name by saying it was a sign of affection when people used pet names for one another.

"It's not a date," I began, disappointed at the fact at how true that statement was but continued anyway, "remember when Jacob invited us over to the reservation tonight? Well, we're going but I'm riding with her since my truck still needs maintenance. I'll call you if anything though." I didn't realize how soft my voice had gone and my father still looked at me with concern still evident on his face. "Alright, well I want you to have fun, kiddo. Don't let the little things bother you, okay? You're a good girl and…you deserve to be happy." With that, he walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I wanted to say something in return until the house phone rang loudly all of a sudden.

He laughed as I ran to the hallway, immediately picking up the phone and placing it on my ear as I breathlessly said hello. Angela's lovely laughter filled the silence and I could have sworn she could feel me smile warmly over the phone. "Well, hello to you too my dear. I'll be over there in the next fifteen minutes. Knowing you, I'll be happy to keep your dad company while you _barely_ finish getting ready." She joked lightly, a full body blush taking effect as I had wasted the past hour worrying about which outfit would best suit me. I sighed in mock annoyance but accidentally let out a giggle, making Angela laugh as well.

"Okay, just no peaking while I'm changing, girl. Lord knows the last thing I need now is a distraction." I try to say in response to her joke, but my confidence wavered and Angela caught that. "Uh huh, we all know you secretly adore voyeurism. Ah, I better hang up. Can't talk on the cell phone while driving so I'll see you." We both said our goodbyes and for the second time that night, my heart stung in pain. I remembered Rosalie admitting to having watch me sleep every night only because she wanted to be surrounded by my scent, that it intoxicated her so much, she could no longer resist the idea of being away from me.

I shook my head violently, trying to get rid of the taunting memories Rosalie left behind. _'It will be as if I never existed in the first place.' _Liar. She must have thought I was completely retarded or something, and now I was tempted to give in to anger but I remembered that this was supposed to be a fun night. I definitely did not want to ruin it for Angela either. I huffed and set out to wear an outfit Alice would have approved of and decided not to let the thought of them bother me so much.

I chose to go with a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black converse hi athletic shoes that nearly towered over my knee, and a snug white tank top complete with bracelets given to me and made by Jacob. I was in the middle of trying to decide on which belt to wear when I heard a familiar angelic voice call out my name. "BELLA SWAN! Get your slow ass downstairs now!" I must have been really anticipating her visit because instantly, I picked up my black on black studded belt and shot out my bedroom door. I sprinted down the stairs and being the infamous klutz that I was, I skipped the most important step at the bottom and fell forward, landing directly on my knees and on top of hard wood flooring.

I started laughing at myself, picking myself slowly off the ground and brushing off imaginary dust that never touched me in the first place and glanced over to Angela. To say she was stunning would have been an understatement, she was beyond beautiful this evening. She had allowed her raven black hair to fall in curls and they went past her shoulders. She wore baggy black sweat pants, exposing tight white boy shorts while she sported a long sleeved dark purple v-neck shirt that revealed a bit of her toned stomach and some cleavage. In other words, she looked really hot. Her dark eyes were roaming around my lower body and she exhaled nervously, trying to speak to me with her eyes.

I didn't know what she was pointing at exactly until it was too late; my skinny jeans lowered themselves as I fell, revealing the thong I had been sporting. Charlie's booming voice broke me out of my trance. "Jesus, Bella, what are you wearing!? Is that even…underwear!? Looks like…ass floss to me…oh God, I'm just going back upstairs and pretend that I never saw anything." My cheeks practically burst in flames from the heavy blush that took over my face as I hastily pulled up my jeans and put on my belt. My dad slammed his bedroom door shut and I couldn't help but smile slyly over to Angela, who was covering her mouth with her hands. She was giggling and that caused me to start laughing out loud, inspiring her to do the same.

"Alright, ass floss, you're going to have to tell me where to go. Are you ready?" She asked, still chuckling as I rolled my eyes at the new nickname she had given me. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let that go anytime soon. "Yeah, Jacob called right after he got home and gave me directions to Leah's house. Come on, penguin." I tell her, watching her grin at the use of her cute nickname. It might sound cheesy, but I had a feeling that it was going to be a really good night.

* * *

By the time we arrived at Leah Clearwater's house, it was eight o' clock and Angela had already abused the nickname she gave me, much to her own amusement. Charlie had given me permission to stay out as late as I want on weekends and since today was Friday, our late arrival to the celebration was perfect. I had been to Jacob's house plenty of times but it was nothing compared to the property the Clearwaters owned. Leah lived a bit further away from La Push beach but her dwelling was surrounded by the lush forest Washington offered and it was breathtaking all the same.

We were anxiously standing outside her door, arguing whether or not who should knock on the door before the front door swung open anyway, an excitable boy a few years younger than we were greeting us. "Hey! You must be Bella and Angela, right? Leah! Your totally hot friends are here!" He called out with a cheeky grin plastered on his youthful face. When we entered her home, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla dominated the entire house and it was very pleasant. Our attention went from the tall, younger looking boy who kept staring at us happily to a very pleased looking Leah Clearwater bounding down the stairs with Jacob following her.

After enveloping the both of us in a bear crushing hug, she pinched the boy's cheeks and introduced us to him. "So I see you've had the misfortune to meet my younger brother, Seth. He's harmless but annoying as fuck." She teased, provoking the younger boy to kick her hard in the shins. Surprisingly, the beautiful Native American wasn't fazed. "Screw you, Leah. Anyway, everyone's out back, you should come meet the pack." He tells us, his enthusiasm never fading. Leah offered us an apologetic smile and we simply returned a kind gesture as she led us out to her backyard.

Outside, our eyes were met with the sight of several handsome, shirtless young men who were all standing around and joking until they saw us walk alongside Leah and Jacob. A woman a few years older than we were smiled and approached us first. She, like Leah, carried around intimidating beauty but there was far more kindness in her eyes than there were in Leah's. Though there was a jagged scar on the edge of her face, we paid no mind to it as we immediately engaged ourselves in an interesting conversation. Her name was Emily young and she was married to Sam Uley, a burly but friendly looking man who currently had Seth in a deadly headlock, the boy somehow managing to escape his grasp a moment later.

Angela and I somehow separated and we found ourselves meeting and talking with the rest of the guys Jacob hung out with. I became really friendly towards Quil and Embry, who were showing off their hard earned muscles around me when Jacob perfectly made it clear that I didn't roll that way. Angela was having a good time with Paul, a far more muscular and leaner looking "boy" that kind of terrified me in the same way Emmett Cullen had when I first met him. When I saw how happy she was animatedly talking with the boy who kept looking her over, I felt a twinge of jealousy.

I was about to interrupt them when Jacob placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and spoke. "Hey, hey! Everybody, come around, we're ready to start the bonfire! Oh and Bells, Paul already has a girlfriend, there's no way he's taking yours away from you." He whispered the last part in my ears mischievously, causing me to blush heavily once again. Angela ran over to me and hooked her arm around my own as we skipped merrily over to where they were going to burn up garbage and random junk.

And the night proceeded to provide mind blowing entertainment the moment Jacob lit the match and as we all watched a giant fire ball erupt into the night sky. There were many hilarious, serious, and horror stories to be told and they all blew us away. Occasionally, Paul would stand up and playfully tease Angela, picking her up straight into the air and spinning her around. Although it made me happy watching her have the time of her life with these boys who were treating her like close family, I kind of felt left out and my heart sunk a little at the sight of Angela being flirted with by Quil and Embry, the notorious lady killers of the group as Leah put it.

I forced a smile anyway and turned my head away, only to become hypnotized by the flames in front of me. Jacob was sitting across from me, cuddling Leah and the both of them were curiously looking me over though they had nothing to say. They were smiling mischievously almost but at what, I don't know but my eyes were glazed over at this point. This had been an amazing night after all, and I felt like I was with a real family for the first time ever since…the Cullens. Again, not wanting to think about them but realizing it was too late, my heart clenched.

Esme's beautiful and kind face came to mind the first time we ever met. Rosalie was proudly displaying me in front of her family, and she stood by with a real smile on her face as she watched her mother embrace me. "Welcome to our family, Bella! Oh it is so good to finally meet you, it's nice to know how happy you've made my daughter." She said, her voice fading away in my mind. Carlisle replaced her and this time, we were at the hospital after my unfortunate accident at Forks. I was arguing with Rosalie, who refused to leave me alone until her father came into the room. "Bella, for god's sake, you hit your fucking head! Do you realize how ridiculous your accusation sounds? I was already there when I pushed you out of the way!" She growled at me, causing me to retreat in fear when I saw her eyes flash notoriously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Rosalie. Isabella Swan I presume? It would be better to meet you under different circumstances, but alas, this is fate. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'll be taking care of you." He told me, flashing a very dazzling "Cullen" smile. A little later, I was walking out of the hospital with Charlie by my side and Rosalie was arguing with both her twin and Edward. Jasper and Edward turned to face me, the blond immediately becoming rigid while the other glared at me as if he were trying to read me. Emmett was the friendliest of all her adopted siblings, among Alice, and we bonded quite well in that baseball field…before the nomad vampires ruined it for us.

Tears were falling down my cheeks again and I was being violently shook out of my trance by a very concerned Angela and Leah by my side. Jacob and all the others stood up tall and were closer to me than I expected. "Bella, snap out of it! What's going on? Is it…are you thinking of Rosalie Hale again?" Angela asks cautiously, provoking Paul to huff out angrily all of a sudden. "I-I don't know why I am but I was just reminded of _them_. I feel like I'm part of a family when I'm with you, almost exactly how I felt when I was with the Cullens." I say softly, leaning against Angela as Leah still held a firm grip over my shoulder.

"The Cullens…so it's true then, you were with that…girl, huh? Don't beat yourself up over them, kid, you're much better without them around. With us, you're with _real_ family and we'll never abandon you like cowards. Am I right, you guys?" Paul declared, earning an agreement from his friends in an almost savage-like way. It seemed natural at the same time, however. Leah sighed and attempted to appease me with her words as well. "Believe me, Swan, there's a reason why you're here tonight and that is to let go of all your inhibitions. Come on, don't be afraid to let loose. Watch this."

The beautiful girl who stood up at six foot tall walked over to where the bonfire was and extended her arms out as if she were trying to warm up. All of a sudden, she clenched her fists and let them fall down to her sides as she screamed out loud into the night sky. At first, I jumped at the sound but as her voice carried out, it was like a signal for everybody else to start howling like wolves. Jacob followed after her, holding her hand tightly as they howled together and then Seth jumped in. Pretty soon, almost everybody got a chance to scream out loud, with the exception of both Angela and I. I glanced nervously at Angela, who was blushing at the expecting looks she had been receiving and ambled towards the bonfire. Sighing wistfully once, she took one long good look at me and started howling like I've never heard before.

I was amazed by how much power that tiny girl held, and it was really, really sexy coming from her. I was deep in thought before I realized Angela had stopped and looked over at me like it was my turn to make an ass out of myself. "Don't be afraid, Bella. It feels really good." She told me softly, grasping my hand as she walked me over to where everybody else was standing in a circle. I took a deep breath and decided to use one certain memory of mine to help me let everything go. My eyes closed and my mind was searching for that one particular memory where I had come close to losing everything I had ever gained in my life.

I was at the ballet studio, fully aware that I had been misinformed about my mother's supposed kidnapping and James was towering above me. He had broken my ankle and the monster held such a sadistic look in his eyes and it made me tremble with fear. James suddenly knelt down and took my hand forcefully, biting into my hand, sucking a lot of blood before dropping it carelessly on the ground. He realized something was wrong and we were certainly not alone anymore. I didn't care about how he felt though, I was dying and the burning sensation I felt from my hand sent me a whole different wave of pain I never felt before. It was Rosalie's shrill and worried voice that broke me out of my reverie.

In a blur, James had been slammed against the wall by both Edward and Emmett, Jasper trying to soothe the overwhelming amount of anguish that flitted around the room because of me. Alice was in the middle of ripping James' head off his shoulders before Rosalie spoke softly to me in a pained voice. "I am so sorry, Bella…please, do not die. I love you so much…just please, don't leave me." Her whispers were drowned out when she placed the hand James had bitten into her mouth and she begun sucking out the venom James forced into my bloodstream.

My head was throbbing and my voice had gone hoarse, my scream becoming nothing more than a faint squeak as I began to relax and take in my new comfortable environment. I was shaking, and there was pain evident on my face but no one dared to break the silence filling the air now. A tear escaped me but it was caught by Angela immediately. She looked into my eyes and it appeared as though she could feel everything I felt in that moment I allowed that awful memory to consume me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug that held so much meaning to me. I sighed and buried my face into her shoulder, mumbling something into her shoulder that caused her to giggle. "What was that Bella? Would you care to share with the rest of the class?" She asked, reluctantly pulling away as she stared at me adoringly.

I blushed and looked up at her shyly, "You're like a warm teddy bear, Angela. I like it." I said honestly, the boys in the group wolf whistling and clapping their hands together. We spent the next ten minutes just talking to one another, and I really felt like I belonged with these people, especially penguin.

Embry walked over to Angela, interrupting our girl talk and he said excitedly, "We're going to play football, want to join us, Angie? You're perfect for our team." He was looking quite hopeful that she would accept and Angela looked like she really wanted to play. I nudged her softly and that told her that she could join the rest of the pack. At least she wouldn't be alone, Leah would be on her team and she looked really tough. Jacob decided to sit out as well and pulled me close to him as we watched everyone prepare for the game.

I watched warily as Angela carefully lifted off her top, exposing muscles I never knew she had. Her stomach had always been toned but when my eyes raked over her arms, there was more definition to her biceps like she been secretly working for awhile now and I could feel my face growing hot at thinking of her in such a way. Angela caught me staring at her and smiled coyly, winking at me before turning her attention to the boys. I'm just thankful she was wearing a sports bra tonight, otherwise I would have fainted at the idea of her playing completely topless and half nude.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me and I could feel his radiant smile taking over. "I'm glad the both of you came tonight, Bells. You both belong here, and just in case you didn't know it already, you two are like family to us now. Nobody will ever fuck with you again, I promise you that." He tells me, looking at me seriously for a moment. I nodded and laid my head against his shoulder like I had done so with Angela.

"You guys make me feel safe, safer than I have ever felt in awhile now. Thank you." I say sincerely, watching the incredible game being played out in front of us. Angela was quite the athlete now that I thought about it and I knew that if I had joined in, I wouldn't have lasted as long as she did but I had just as much fun watching as she did playing.

**Author's Note: **_Oh my god, that came out longer than I expected. If anyone hasn't gotten bored with this already, thank you. You guys are troopers. A huge thanks goes out to the ones who have been kind enough to leave a review, your thoughts on this have been awesome._


	4. Withering Rose

We Own The Night

**Four: **_Withering Rose_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Violence, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit. If I owned the series, however, Rosalie would have been with Bella or Leah Clearwater would have imprinted on her in New Moon. As you can see, I'm simply Team Gay Bella. :D _

**Author's Note: **_Seriously, to everyone who has expressed interest in this story, you guys are amazing. I may or may not delete Waking Up in Vegas, I just have to build up enough confidence to continue it or maybe rewrite it. In this chapter, it's both in Angela's and Rosalie's point of view. I LOVE Rosalie, and I hate tormenting her but that's how it is for now unfortunately. :(__ Oh and excuse the excessive language in this chapter. Just a warning, I was really frustrated so Angela may seem OOC, only because she's angry. Once again, I apologize for it being super long. I'm on a roll!_

**Rosalie Hale's Point of View; **_Venezuela_**: **

It had been a few hours ever since I lost track of _her_ scent yet it still lingered fresh in my memory. That red headed wench needed to be found, but I have to admit, she was quite talented when it came to evading me. Victoria. The enraged vampire must have sworn revenge against my family after she learned of her mate's well deserved end. A small smirk quickly contradicted the permanent frown I wore on my face at the memory, but it disappeared just as fast. I dare not explore the part of my brain that contained recollections of Bella as thinking of that beautiful angel would tear me apart. She was safe, happy, and would go on living a human life. _She will find happiness with somebody normal one day. _The bitter thought caused me to snarl in either annoyance or jealousy.

Enough of that! I will not break the current streak I was on since I refuse to succumb to weakness as I am Rosalie Hale. My focus should remain on my current goal which was to hone my skills as a Tracker. Victoria must perish at all costs and I would not rest until it was I who drained her of the undead life she led. "Your determination is quite an admirable trait, Rosalie, but do you honestly believe you're going to pull this off on your own?" A familiar velvety voice broke the silence that surrounded me in my current environment and I couldn't help the annoyance that built up within me. Edward. Why, of all my beloved siblings, did it have to be him to come after me?

I turned around only to find Edward casually leaning against a tree, laughing after he must have read the current thoughts that ran through my vulnerable mind. We were up in the mountains of Venezuela, only a few miles away from a small village that I visited not too long ago. So much for privacy…"Edward, if you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you left my sight. It would be rude to disrespect me otherwise. " I reply back with every intention of sounding angry. He knew that I would never forgive him for what he did many tragic months ago yet here he was mocking me with his presence.

The irritable boy sighed, a frown replacing the cocky smirk on his face as he met my gaze. "Rose, believe me when I tell you that I did not intend on bothering you once I found you since that is a childish game we've played for far too long now. I came here to simply deliver a message from the family." His tone was soft but hard at the same time, a scowl forming as he said _'family'_. So it did bother him as much as it did the rest of them that I left the family. How odd. I raised an eyebrow at him, not concerned in the least on what the Cullens had to say.

He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his messy bronze hair impatiently, greatly disliking the fact that I had not offered some kind of vocal response. Good, the more riled up he was, the sooner he'd leave me alone. "For Christ's sake, Rosalie, do you not care about the fact that you have broken Esme's heart twice in a row now? First, you abandon the girl that you loved and that alone tore her up as she considered her to be part of the family and now this? You left the family in order to gallivant about the world, searching for some heartbroken whore who could easily be taken care of? You dishonor us!" He screamed in my face, the tip of his nose almost touching mine and I easily became even more irate than I had been five seconds ago. Let's face it, I was very well known for my temper and that alone enhanced my strength.

My eyes flashed dangerously, growling in order to let him know that I would attack him if he did not get out of my face. This was my business now, and he was not going to sway me by drowning me in guilt. Not again… "I dishonor you? Oh please, Edward, as if you cared about my place in the family in the first place. I am better off without them, I do not need to be continuously lectured on how I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving her! I already am aware and I am paying for it with daunting loneliness but you still refuse to understand the reasons behind it all!" I replied back with just as much ferocity but Edward wasn't having that.

He wrapped his fingers around my throat and gripped it tightly, slamming me against the nearest tree, which thankfully did not fall over yet. His eyes were smoldering with irrevocable fury, snarling like a wild animal as he continued holding me up. "You ungrateful, blind bitch! You belong with us, you're family and these games that you play shall no longer be tolerated by the rest of us! How dare you say that you are better off without us when in reality you are a mess! You suffer because you choose to during this time that you can be comforted with the presence of the people who LOVE you! Goddamn you, Rose!" His cracking voice betrayed him, displaying weakness I never knew he had.

Instead of allowing him to calm down, I stubbornly denied defeat though it was an error of judgment on my part as I learned later on. I kneed him directly in the stomach, mustering all the strength that I had and kicked him as hard as I could which resulted in him flying across from me and crashing into a few trees. He hissed in pain but I only roared back in return, challenging him once more though there was no need to. I had already lost the battle. Using his natural gift of super speed, he launched himself towards me before I could prepare for an onslaught of attacks that never came.

Instead, he pinned me to the ground and I writhed beneath him, protesting the soothing words that I had been wanting to hear for awhile now. "Hush now, Rosalie, it's perfectly okay now. You can trust me, I am your brother and will be for all of eternity. We love you, and when a Cullen is in need because of the overwhelming hurt she's going through, we'll be there for you. Please, just come back home." He whispers into my ears, and that's when a flood of memories begin to fill my head. The sorrow was just too much to handle…

* * *

"_Bella, I want you to look at me and tell me what you think I am. You have your theories and I am willing to listen to them but first, I want you to look at me!" I demanded, cupping her chin and lifting up her head roughly. The defiance shone brilliantly in her light emerald eyes and it thrilled me knowing that she come to me in a fighting mood. It made the hunger between the both of us ache with desire and the anticipation of our first kiss was killing me. She unsuccessfully attempted to swat my arm away but I held her in place, causing her to huff out in frustration and embarrassment. She knew what I was but she refused to say it out loud because she was afraid that she would sound crazy. Believe me, she was everything else but crazy._

_My eyes must have been coal black because she quivered in my grasp, but I was certain it was out of excitement since a light hint of her arousal was present. God, if she didn't say anything now, I was going to have my way with her already like I had been wanting to for awhile now. "Rose, I-I think you may be…or you are a…vampire. There, I said it. You're a fucking vampire, are you happy now?" She breathed out nervously, violently shaking though she showed no signs of wanting to break the comfortable embrace. _

_Was I happy that she had finally figured me out? No, only because I was a monster and I was capable of hurting her though I held more self control than she thought I did. I was happy, however, because she was courageous enough to follow me out into this beautiful meadow that surrounded us. Bella wanted me and that was evident in her eyes, despite the fact that I had just admitted to being a monster by nodding my head. She wasn't running from me, she wasn't kicking or screaming to get away from me; she simply stood there observing the want in own my eyes. Bella, you're absolutely the most divine creature I had ever had the pleasure of knowing._

"_Are you afraid?" I ask, leaning down closer to her so that our foreheads were touching. She gasped at the contact but did not move away. She was breathing heavily now and her lips were fighting to reach mine at this point. She shook her head as she responded, "No. I'm not afraid, you…make me feel safe." From hearing her confession, I couldn't take it anymore. I crushed my mouth onto hers and our lips clashed for dominance, though it was obvious that I held more power over her. Electricity could be felt between us and it turned me on even more, her lips parting slightly in order for her tongue to swipe itself across my lower lip._

_My mouth opened and her tongue immediately sought comfort massaging my own tongue, and the little human held her own for awhile before she submitted herself to my kiss. Our tongues danced and swirled around for awhile, until it was time for the both of us to pull away so she could breathe. The both of us were panting at this point and a smile broke out across Bella's smile, which in turn inspired me to smile as well. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and said, "I love you, Bella Swan, I'm so in love with you…" _

* * *

I didn't realize I had been sobbing until I was rocking back and fourth against Edward, who was looking into the most fond memory I've ever had the honor of carrying. I didn't mind, however, and neither did he as he hugged me in a way only a brother would when his sister was hurting. The blood red tears kept falling down my face and I had no control of my sadness at this point but I allowed my youngest but most caring sibling calm me down. "You still love her, Rosalie, and I can see why now. I understand the reasons you wanted us to leave and I respect that, but please never forget that we destroyed her emotionally. She may never forgive us and we may never cross paths again, but at least we can keep an eye on her from afar with Alice. She'll move on and once she does, so can you. You need to be strong, this was your decision after all."

The tears still kept flowing but I did stop wailing, feeling a wave of calmness wash over me. Jasper was near and so was Alice, who gently placed a small hand on my shoulder. "Rosie, please come home. We miss you so very much. If you want, I'll try to tune in to Bella more often and we'll let you know how she's doing." She offered politely as she knelt down beside me. Jasper approached us carefully and joined his wife as he wrapped both of his arms around us. I was going to ask where Emmett was hiding until Alice interrupted. "He's with Carlisle and Esme. They're waiting for you at the airport back in France." I scoffed playfully, laying my head against my sister's shoulders. Stupid big bear of a man, he was probably trying to surprise me in order to please his own need for suspense.

What was I thinking when I separated from them for so long? I needed them now more than anything, aside from needing Bella more. "Okay, I'll come home. I think I'm ready." I say, earning a gentle squeeze from everybody who surrounded me. Yes, I decided in the end that it would be best for me to reunite with my family. Even though Bella was far away from me now, making a life for herself, I decided keeping an eye out for her from afar would be best until she moved on. I figured I wouldn't kill the other person who would become Bella's significant other one day. It would be difficult restraining myself but like Edward said, it was my decision and I had to be strong and happy for her. I just wish though that things could have been different…I still love her with every fiber of my being.

* * *

**Angela's Point of View:**

A few days have passed after the bonfire celebration over at the reservation and something peculiar was happening to me. It certainly wasn't good. I could feel physical changes taking place within my body and it was hurting like hell. I stopped growing after reaching five foot four and that was a few years ago yet in the last few days I felt the familiar growing pains consuming my entire body. This morning, in particular, had to be one of the worst days so far because I was experiencing the worst possible agony a human being could ever feel. I was thrashing about on my bed, fighting the aggressive migraine that made me want to put a gun to my own head. It was _that_ terrible!

I was staying home today, there was no way I could go in to school feeling especially violent so I was having a very difficult time staying put in bed. It was the thought of Bella that really made me want to get out of bed but I was worried at the same time. The moment an image of her face ran through my mind, my body jerked up and a voice I could not recognize spoke up in the back of my head. _"We must see her, please! I can't stand being away from our mate!" _Well, after hearing that non-sense, the only natural reaction was for me to scream out loud because it was an actual voice that did not belong to me. It was raspy and contained an animalistic quality to it…where the hell did it come from?

Instead of trying to handle this normally, like staying in bed and telling myself to calm down which clearly wasn't working, I shot out of bed holding onto my head since it felt like it was being torn from my body. It was really strange standing up again for some reason and I looked down to my feet only to find nothing wrong with them. So why did I suddenly feel like I went through a really random growth spurt and felt taller than I was before? _Oh shit, shit, shit!_ I ran over to my bathroom and flicked on the switch of my light only to be met with a startling reflection. The girl in the mirror was definitely me, but I was once small, puny, and lacked muscles at the time. This new me? Well, it wasn't bad at all but right now, the unexplained changes are really freaking me out.

My hair and face remained the same but the rest of my body…I felt like I mutated overnight. My breasts definitely improved, growing one cup size so instead of remaining a flattering B cup, I was now a C and I couldn't help but feel a little smug at that. My fingers lifted the suddenly snug large top I had worn last night and my fingers traced the lines on my stomach, revealing woman-friendly abs in the making. Yes, my stomach was very hard now and I still managed to look very feminine and sexy. I sighed worriedly, looking over my naturally toned arms, flexing involuntarily only to gasp at how physically strong I felt. My god, am I freak of nature or what?

My height was definitely the most shocking for me and as I looked over the marking I left on the bathroom wall to display my previous height, five foot four, I found out that I had to look down at it. I easily shot up five inches miraculously and it was beginning to terrify me. I started shaking, no longer ignoring the pain that throbbed against my skull and I cried out for help. Oh god, why did my skin feel really hot right now? It was like I was being seared by intense heat that was caused by my own body and it was absolutely horrid. That voice in the back of my head earlier spoke again and it was…attempting to appease me.

"_This is only temporary, the pain shall subside soon, Angela. I promise that you'll be okay, but please, may we go see our mate today? She'll make everything go away, our Bella." _My heart was now beginning to clench at the idea of staying away from my friend, and maybe that voice was right, perhaps there was something Bella could do that would make me feel better. I held onto my stomach and began breathing heavily, hoping that could stall the immense pain I felt throughout my entire body. I eventually made it out into the hallway, clutching onto the walls as I pushed forward. I was ready to pick up my cell phone that was in the living room until I heard my mom's familiar voice. It was laced with hurt and I could tell she had been crying. What happened!?

"Angie, oh my God, look at you…so what they've been saying is true. You've changed so much, are you people sure she's going to be okay?" She cried out, dropping everything she'd been holding and ran over to me. When she walked me over to the living room, I noticed that every seat that was available in our home had been occupied with friendly familiar faces. Quil, Embry and Paul sat on one of our larger couches while Emily and Sam sat closely together on our two-seater. Leah and Jacob were the only ones standing across from me, both of them giving me sympathetic looks. It became clear to me now that they understood what I was going through. "Mom? What are you talking about?" I ask weakly, suddenly falling down to my knees.

Leah was the first to rush over to me and she helped me up immediately, wrapping a comforting arm around my waist before leading me to our backyard, which was fairly private since it we did live near the woods. Everybody followed us outside and I felt myself being gently pushed onto a bench we had outside and I was very confused at this point. "Don't worry about what's going to happen next, Angela. We're going to show you what you're becoming and we're going to be there for you every step of the way." Jacob assured me, his firm grip on my arm causing me to worry with fright though my mother looked like she was expecting something out of the ordinary to happen. Seriously, what the…

I couldn't finish that last train of thought as I watched Leah walk away from me and by now, she was thirty feet away from me. She was concentrating on something as she stared at me, a confident smile complimenting her beautiful features. "I'm so glad Emily and I aren't the only females around here who are capable of this transformation anymore. Just sit back and relax, Angie, you're family now. We'll take care of you." With that said, she took one deep breath and crouched momentarily before launching herself up into the air. What happened next left me utterly brain dead for the moment as my screams were muffled by my own mother's hands. Leah flew gracefully into the air before I saw her body literally explode into something else entirely.

In one moment, she was a beautiful human being and the next, she was an intimidating creature that looked completely powerful. She was a huge, muscular wolf with silky gray and white fur that coated her entire body and mesmerizing black eyes with golden irises. What. The. Hell!? "OH HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" The elegant words spewed out of my mouth before I could stop them and my heart was racing at this point. I was desperate to run back into my house and dial either animal control or the cops! As I attempted to jump off from where I was sitting, both Jacob and my mother restrained me forcefully. Jacob, was looking down at me with a sad smile on his lips while my mother was avoiding my gaze. I was scared shitless and they were feeling all emotional right now?

The dangerous creature before me was Leah and she was still breathtakingly beautiful as she had ever been. She approached without a hint of danger lingering around the air and I was trembling. I couldn't believe that she had just shifted like that. This has got to be a dream, it just has to be! "Angela, please relax, Leah is your sister and she will not harm you, I promise you that. What you just witnessed is the power of transformation from human to wolf, it runs in her blood just as much as it does in yours." Sam spoke, his eyes never leaving mine and I gulped. What…where was he getting at? My mother carefully lifted me up from where I was sitting and looked at me lovingly.

"Honey, there's something I've been keeping from you. It has everything to do with my heritage and the legends of the Pojoaque are quite similar to those of the Quileute. All that I ask for you is to remain calm as both Sam and I speak to you about these legends." She tells me, a few tears flowing down her cheeks as she told me this. I was frightened, hopeless, and alone at that moment, my eyes perfectly aware of the large group surrounding me. At the same time, that same nagging voice in the back of my mind spoke up again. _"This is your pack, stop behaving like a child and allow the alpha male and his guest to speak! Show some respect, Angela!" _Well, if I hadn't gone insane by now, I'm pretty sure I'd be heading over to the mental institution by the time all of this is over.

My mother spoke first and told me her story about how and where she grew up in New Mexico. That much I knew, but I was never aware that she had ancestors who were born with the gift of shape shifting. When she was born, her parents were worried that she would inherit the same genetic traits as her mother did so they gave her up for adoption. She was blissfully ignorant of her heritage until she got married to my father, where she began to search for answers from a woman who called herself Nessie. It turns out that this mysterious woman who showed up at their doorstep was my grandmother and according to my mother, she was only twenty eight when she had given birth to her and not once had the woman aged since then. Renesmee revealed that after finally accepting who she was and what she had become, she was discontent with the fact that the shape shifting mutation skipped over a generation and transferred right on to me when I was born.

It was killing her knowing that her only daughter would continue to age while raising a child who was capable of living an almost immortal life. That's when Nessie stopped phasing and started living a human life again, making a promise to never barge into our lives again until I was ready to phase. I wasn't sure if this was all some sort of sick joke that they all wanted me to fall for or if this was undeniably the part where I asked "What's the point of having the ability to shape shift into our inner animal? What other dangers could there be in the world that would provoke us into transforming into wolves?" I was truly curious about this and this made the others shift uncomfortably from where they stood.

Sam kindly took over for my mother and did not hesitate to answer both of my questions. The Cold Ones, creatures also known as vampires, were abominations who unfortunately were created for the extinction of the human race as he strongly believes. He went on about their weaknesses and their strengths, and how we were born to protect human beings from these soulless monsters who were overpopulating this planet. It was in our nature, our instincts to preserve humanity and to kill any harmful thing, living or not, that would pose a threat either to our kind or to the humans who lived in our area.

Not only did I have to wrap my head around the fact that I was damn near close to phasing into a wolf myself due to the fact that mutation ran in my blood, there were mythical creatures known as vampires who also existed as well. It was not making any sense to me and it was pissing me off, but the only evidence I had to believe that this was all real was the fact that Leah had phased right in front of my own eyes. I couldn't make that shit up if I tried. I try not to swear as much but when I'm terrified or downright angry, I can't help myself. The rage building up within me wasn't healthy either, I had to suppress it because I had to deal with the painful changes taking place within me.

I rubbed my temples for quite awhile now, not knowing what to say next. My mind and body were merging with the wolf that was becoming me, and as much as it hurt, it didn't hurt quite as much when I thought about the reaction Bella would have if she found out. Not meaning to talk out loud, I say, "What would Bella say if she heard all of this rubbish? She'd think I'm insane and never talk to me again." The wolf spirit residing in me howled in pain, convincing me that she would never do that to us.

"Angela, there's something else that we need to talk to you about. We know who your soul mate is, and you've known it for a long time now. You're actually beginning the process of imprinting as we speak." Leah's voice said, wrapping her naked body around in a towel as she casually sat next to me, like she just didn't transform into a muscular wolf right now. I looked up at her fearfully, my heart once again pounding against my chest as I anticipated the name of my soul mate, though I knew who it was already.

"Your imprint is Bella Swan, she belongs to you just as much as you belong to her. When the strong feelings the both of you have been harboring for awhile now have been realized, you'll fully imprint on her. It just depends on you, Angela. Do you want her?" Leah cautiously asks, everybody's attention now completely focused on me again. My heart fluttered at the thought of Bella having feelings for me, and I certainly knew that I felt exactly the same for her ever since I met her. Was she seriously asking me if I wanted Bella? My god, that answer was so simple yet I couldn't bring myself to say the words right away. Both Jacob and Leah looked at one another and they smiled crookedly over at me. They knew. Bastards.

"Yes, I want her. I think…I think I need her more than anything. I just don't want her to fall for something quite as dangerous as me. Can't I wait until after I transform or something to decide?" The question had caught them all off guard and for the first time since meeting me, Jacob looked really disappointed in me for suggesting such a thing. He placed a hand on my shoulder again and squeezed gently. "Um there's something else that you need to know and it involves Bella. I think you're not going to like it though."

I braced myself for the worst. First, my body changes overnight and there's a crazy voice in the back of my head that practically owns me and it's all because I'm becoming a werewolf. Leah phases in front of me and Bella is my soul mate, which is a good thing, but still, what about the other things? What more is there for me to know that's going to royally piss me off more than I am right now?

"She dated a vampire and you happen to know her as Rosalie Hale. If you ever took notice of that scar that's on her hand, the one shaped like a crescent moon? It makes you wonder how she got that."

Oh…I was definitely beyond infuriated right now. Out of possessiveness and jealousy, I growled angrily and the wolf within me howled once more, releasing all the hatred I ever felt towards that _bloodsucking leech_. No one was allowed to mark _My_ Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Holy crap, that too came out longer than I wanted it to be. I greatly disliked the end of this chapter only because I felt like I didn't provide enough information. Ugh. What's going to happen next now that Angela knows what she's becoming?_


	5. Welcome to My Life

We Own The Night

**Five: **_Welcome to My Life_

**Rated: M**_(For violence, language, and sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit. _

**Author's Note:** _I enjoy reading your reviews, you guys have no idea how helpful you are. I know how some of you feel for Rosalie, believe me so do I, but there are surprising twists in this story that are coming up and they'll drive you completely insane. As for Angela, her transformation is getting a little rough so don't be surprised if she snaps once in awhile. However, the Bella in this story, is not going to take too much shit and will stand up for herself…until it occasionally blows up in her face. You'll see what I mean later on. ;)_

**Bella's Point of View:**

It was really late at night and I had been laying on my back for the past hour staring silently up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep due to the fact something had been bothering me since earlier this evening. During dinner, I remained unusually quiet while Charlie nonchalantly spoke about the events that unfolded at his work today. Clearly I was uninterested because there was an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that left me feeling completely paranoid and confused. It was absolutely frustrating that I could not pinpoint the irritating source that was causing whatever was left of my sanity to slowly fade away. Something was going to happen soon and I wasn't going to like it.

Desperately, I attempted to shake off the depressing emotions taking over me since this was just another reminder of that unfortunate incident that took place on my birthday. I failed miserably. The familiar knot in my stomach tightened painfully and I cringed, almost crying out loud from the intense boiling of my blood. Indisputable anger swam carefully in my veins as I once again thought of them, the monsters that were the Cullens. How could they have held so much power over me? It was ridiculous and I thought I was making progress after all these embarrassing months of living like a goddamn zombie. I hated them, I hated so much for what they did to me.

Clutching onto my stomach, I shot up from my bed yet remained sitting up as I panted heavily after having that minor episode. I didn't like the fact that Angela had been absent from school these past few days, I loathed the nightmares I had at night because they always involved Rosalie, and I despised myself for being so damn weak every time I thought of those horrible vampires I considered my family. There were so many stressful things running through my mind that I couldn't decide which thought was far more disheartening than the others. It then occurred to me that Angela's presence mattered more to me than anything else. Why wasn't she answering our phone calls? When she's ill, she usually either calls myself or Lauren to talk about it but it's been three days since we've actually heard from her.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and it currently read one-thirty in the morning. I sighed, and looked over at the brand new cell phone my father brought for me, it was just laying there on my bed pleading with me to use it. Angela probably wouldn't appreciate it if I called her this late at night if she wasn't feeling that great but I really wanted to know what was going on in her life that had her skipping school. Reluctantly, I ignored the impulsive urge to call her and instead pushed myself out of bed. Ambling into the bathroom from across the hallway, I quickly did my business and washed my hands and face in the process.

Looking up into the mirror, it almost startled me when I recognized the sullen reflection glaring right back at me. Unnerving? Just a little bit but I wasn't surprised at the same time. I loathed the insecurity I saw behind my own emerald green eyes and no longer were they sweet enough to stare into. There was absolutely no confidence in me anymore and I can't help but wonder what had happened to the girl that I used to know and love. And that's when I scoff and spit out, "Oh, that's right. Rosalie happened." I felt my own jaw clench at the mere, offending thought of her name and I shook my head in disapproval. This had to change, the crusty reflection in the mirror told me that I had to rise above the ashes and renew the vitality I once had.

I hated myself for months because it was my own humanity that disgusted me when I was around the Cullens. Whenever I blushed or accidentally scraped a knee, I had to be cautious when they were near me. It was fucking pathetic. I have to really get over the fact that they're gone, and I need a new lease on life. Rosalie wasn't going to hold me back anymore, and until I can feel satisfied every time I looked into the mirror, I refused defeat. I couldn't believe I stooped this low in the first place, to allow myself to backtrack so much that it almost changed me into a different person. In fact, I felt like a _cavewoman_. No. I was not going to have that. Rosalie may have thought she destroyed me but I still held onto one thing I knew she no longer had in herself; my soul and it wasn't about to get corrupted.

Grinning mostly to myself, I walk out of the bathroom thinking that tomorrow was going to be the start of a new day and I promised that I would work on finding happiness elsewhere. The moment I closed my bedroom door, however, I was distracted by a small, vibrating noise from behind me. I walked over to my bed and saw that my phone had been ringing though I couldn't quite recognize the number. Telemarketers certainly wouldn't harass me at this time of night so I was unsure whether or not I should answer it. Before I gave myself permission to answer it, my hand reached out anyway and I placed the phone against my ear anyway. I instantly regretted it.

"Hello?" I nervously asked into the other line, and I swear, I could hear a feminine breathy voice on the opposite end. Please, don't let it be who I thought it was, if there was a God, it wouldn't be _her_! "Isabella, " the icy cold voice spoke softly and that alone stopped my breathing as my heart froze in place, "…I will never stop thinking of you. I miss you." That voice, that wretched sickeningly sweet voice put me in my place and all sorts of emotions erupted within me. I knew that I should just hang up and pretend that this never happened but I wasn't opposed to doing otherwise. She was still on the other line, I could tell, and there was so much that I needed to say but the words weren't coming out of my mouth. How she got my number, I didn't care. I just had to say two words that would let her know how fucked up this really was.

Perhaps I had anger problems, but I didn't mind it; the wonderful feeling that was rage managed to control me since I knew the old me would have crumbled from just hearing her voice again. She needed to know how I felt after all these months. "Fuck you." I say harshly, pulling the phone away from me and slamming it on my end table. I repeated this process a few more times until I grew tired of hearing myself curse. After a few minutes, I collapsed onto my bed and curled into myself again though no weeping took place. My brows were furrowed and my lips were quivering. How could she do that to me after all these months since she practically belittled me in the forest? What gave her the right to talk to me that way as if I still belonged to her? Why…just why am I not caring as much I used to? I don't think this was going to be easy to process in the morning, I had a feeling that this was just going to get worse. I never hated myself more than I did than right at this moment. _Why did you have to call, Rosalie? But most importantly, why did I have to answer?_

* * *

I was at school feeling utterly miserable because of the shitty morning I had. Yes, I had undoubtedly broken my new phone last night and when I told Charlie about why I did it, he was very, very displeased. He lectured me until I felt like an insignificant insect and it was just a horrible experience. I've always tried being on my father's good side, but I think he's becoming a little bit less patient with me ever since the infamous break up. See, that's why last night was just a mistake. I couldn't let the little things bother me so much anymore because they're changing the most important things I have in my life. Well, after today maybe I would feel a little better and perhaps I can finally vent out to somebody who would listen. That person was Angela, but I had no idea what she's been up to.

Once again, she wasn't present so I gave up, despite the frustration that was building up inside of me. I swear, I felt like I was going to blow up sometime soon if someone said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Thankfully, it was lunch time and I was starving so I had something new to focus on…until Angela's unexpected return to school. Jessica took Angela's usual spot across from me and beamed at me, knowing fully well that I was in a horrible mood but that didn't stop her from trying to sway the negative feelings away. I had to give credit to Jessica, she was strong and very persistent and here I was treating her like crap because I was in a foul mood.

I gave her a small, weak smile but frowned again when my attention returned to the untouched food on my plate. I felt so lost without my best friend, and for unfathomable reasons, she chose to ignore us. It was…well, what a surprise, it was pissing me off. I was about to open my mouth to say something really disrespectful until Lauren nudged me out of my trance. "Holy crap, Bella, look who just waltzed back into school! Its…it's freaking Angela and she's different!" The awe in her voice really terrified me and for some reason, I still refused to look up. My heart began pounding against my chest and that's when I really felt her presence _hover_ above us. She was radiating an immense amount of heat though it was unforgivably cold outside.

When I looked up through my lashes, I gasped and lifted up my face so I could get a good view of my best friend, who looked like she went through some really intense transformation. Angela stood in front of us, ignoring the weird looks everybody in the entire cafeteria was giving her and she was glaring at our table, more specifically Jessica. The girl's smile actually faltered and she was quivering at the sight of a now towering Angela who appeared six inches taller. I blinked a few times before leaning over to see if she was wearing heals only to find she was wearing flat skater shoes I've never seen her wear before. What the… I was distracted by the sound of her roughly clearing her throat, indicating that Jessica needed to move.

It was rude, something I thought I could never describe Angela as, because my friend squeaked and jumped across the table in order to sit next to me, though that appeared to offend Angela because she looked angry. I was too speechless because she did not look like the tiny girl I was comfortable being around. I wasn't comfortable now because she looked dangerous and that too was a word I thought could never fit in with my Angie. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse in this ridiculous weather along with black Dickies' short shorts yet she still radiated with heat. Her muscles were something to drool over especially since I didn't realize she could be capable of ever being a sinewy seventeen year old before. As if I thought it wasn't possible, Angela became far more attractive than she previously was and she was gorgeous then too.

"Angela, what happened to you? You look really…different, and beautiful. How did this happen?" I found myself asking enthusiastically, hoping to steer some anxiety off of her though it didn't work. Angela looked really exhausted now that I thought about it and she was deep in thought for awhile before she decided to tersely reply. "It's nothing to worry over, Bells. I've been really sick and couldn't move from my bed for days until today. And believe me, my beauty definitely comes with flaws." She spat out and continued to shovel food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten for days. I opened my mouth but clamped it shut because that was really too weird. She was behaving abnormally and I didn't like being kept in the dark from past experience.

Lauren attempted to ask her something similar as well but Angela literally _growled _in annoyance, and it kind of scared all of us. She then stopped eating when she ran out of the dissatisfying food the cafeteria offered her and she looked up at me, her eyes still blazing with something I couldn't identify. "Seriously, Angie, you ignored all of us for the past couple of days now. What's going on with you? Are you okay? You can tell me anything, hon." I say to her softly, lifting up my hand to caress the one that laid flat on the table. She shook violently the moment my skin made contact with hers and she was staring daggers at the scar that currently occupied one side of my right hand. What is it with me and my luck today?

She pulls away quite rudely, ignoring the fallen expression on my face and she held my uncertain gaze with a ferocious one. "Do you ever keep your mouth shut, Ass Floss? You're asking way too many questions and it's my personal business. I'm just going through something and I want to be left alone about it!" She snapped, the words and the tone of voice she used causing me to flinch. She had never talked to me that way before, even when she was upset so this was really unpleasant. I couldn't help the hot tears that were welling up, and my heart swelled up with pain after she spoke to me in such a way. One minute, I was curling my lip with my teeth and holding back my tears and the next, I began ranting as the hurricane of emotions just came out with full force.

"I didn't do anything to you Angela, why are you behaving like an asshole? My god, last night Rosalie fucking Hale calls me late at night and I wake up with a goddamn headache after realizing I broke the new cell phone my dad got for me and he yells at me for awhile! Now I come to school feeling completely lost and alone because my best friend has been avoiding us and now that she's here and looks like she got a fucking makeover, she thinks she's too good to fucking talk to me! Well screw you, I won't take more of this bullshit!" I screamed, earning the attention from everybody in the cafeteria. I didn't wait for her to respond because she sat there with a blank expression on her face, her eyes twinkling with something I didn't have the patience to comprehend. This was just great, I broke down and yelled at her like an idiot so now would be a good time to leave.

This feeling of helplessness, anger, sadness and hurt did not mix well and it all came out at once though I didn't want to let it out like that. I had been on the edge for a long time, I figured, and all that happened in the last few days just really caught up with my fluctuating emotions. I was gathering my things and everybody around me remained speechless, except Angela. "Bella, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she started saying until I cut her off. "Don't bother, what's the point!?" I reply hysterically, turning on my heel so I could get out of here. I'm not staying in school for the rest of the day, I humiliated myself in front of the entire school because of my childish inability to hold everything back. I've never been good at being strong anymore, I lost it all and while I'm on a quest to gain it all back, I never figured that it would be this hard.

I made it to my locker and spun the combination as quickly as I could while I tried to cool myself off, to no avail when I noticed that somebody had followed me out here. When I shoved my things hastily into my backpack, I couldn't hear the voice that was calling out to me. I slammed my locker door shut, only it didn't close as it bounced back open. I slammed it again angrily while my face leaned in closer to it, though that was a huge mistake on my part. It bounced back once more and it slapped me against the face. Embarrassed and infuriated, I leaned against the lockers and slid all the way down until my body felt the cold linoleum floor. However, my body didn't make it to the floor as I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and lift me up.

When I whipped my head around, it was Angela and she was looking _down_ at me with a pitiful expression on her face. I tried to break free from her grasp, but damn, the girl was strong and with just one arm, she held me closely as she successfully closed my locker shut before enveloping me in a very comfortable embrace. My face burned hotly as I continued to push myself away from her but she only held on tightly. I was sobbing at this point, my frustration finally coming out and Angela was comforting me in a way though I was still really mad at her. "Hush, Bella. I want you to tell me all about it, and I promise I'll tell you what's going on with me but only when the time is right. Right now, it's all about you, babe." She whispers into my ears, and by God, her voice is husky as she says that to me. I'm really conflicted at this point but as I lean into her, her breasts pressed against my back, I give in. If anyone at all could help me, it was Angela, despite what just happened earlier. I guess I could be mad at her another time then.

As we stood there in the hallway like that in a really intimate position, I start quietly talking about the source of my frustrations. From how pathetic I felt during the five months I allowed depression to tighten its hold on me to the point where Rosalie called me and I felt her stiffen when I mentioned that bit but she relaxed when I admitted how much I missed her. Ugh. I wanted to be really pissed off at her but from the way she was holding me and how good it felt to be in her arms, hostility was something I had to save for another day. She changed a lot this week and I was really hoping that she would give me some answers soon because really, how do you _not_ notice somebody who has been five foot four for a long time shoot up six inches miraculously? My life couldn't get more complicated than this, I just really hoped she would provide simple answers because I don't think I could handle anything beyond what I'm used to anymore.

* * *

It was Friday, and school was closed because there was another animal attack that took place nearby Forks High School. There have been sightings of over-sized bears roaming around and that a few hikers have gone missing because of the vicious animals entering human territory. Thankfully, it was nobody that we knew that had been attacked but I still felt horrible for the families wondering where and what happened to their loved ones. Briefly, I wondered why their corpses could be missing for so long because usually, the stench of decomposition could lead search parties and their dogs to them. I wasn't worried because I hardly went out and hiked due to my clumsy nature. My father, however, was pretty stern and made sure that I was being watched over by my friends and teachers at school.

He replaced my cell phone with a new one instantly but it came with a few annoying rules. I could live with them easily so I tried not to mind as much. Anyway, I planned to go out jogging with Jessica and Lauren today and we all had cell phones and plenty of common sense. Charlie freaked out of course, which was to be expected, but after I convinced him that we wouldn't stray too far and that we would call him immediately at the first signs of trouble, he reluctantly agreed. My truck was finally running again but no thanks to Jacob Black who has been seemingly distant lately. In fact, after Angela and I semi-made up, she backtracked immediately as well.

I didn't want to think about them, I just got over a few of my issues and I do not want them to build up again like they did before. I just really missed the pack from La Push and my Angie, who was still refusing to talk to me about her own issues like she promised. I grunted as I parked my truck next to Lauren's green station wagon. I hate it when people make promises they can't keep, it just disappoints me and I think less of that person. '_Angela, please don't stay that way.'_ I bitterly thought to myself as I jump out of the truck, only to be met with Lauren and Jessica's open arms.

"Bella-bear! Come on, let's get going before it starts raining. Oh and does everyone have some sort of self-defense weapon with them?" Lauren inquired, pulling out a ridiculously large switchblade as Jessica held out mace. The girls looked at me expectantly and I was actually a little terrified to handle the weapon my father lent me. I sighed and pulled out my bag, opening it a little as I revealed Charlie's taser gun. Jessica's eyes widened while Lauren's smile grew widely. "Well, Bella, way to one-up us. Once we're done, you have to show me how it works by using it on Jessica." She giggled as Jessica playfully smacked her twice in the arm, shaking her head at the suggestion. A wicked grin broke out across my face as I watched the girls turn around and walk over to the path a few feet in front of us. Maybe during a sleepover, I can use it on them when we play truth or dare. Immature, I know, but we're young and for some reason, the three of us were having a hard time letting go of our inner child.

The first half hour went by rather quickly as we constantly changed the pace of our jogging and walking. I was growing tired but the girls showed no signs of exhaustion until another ten minutes had passed us by. We were on our way back to our vehicles when we heard a strange noise from nearby. Something in the woods beside us howled loudly and we all had to drop down to our knees, covering our ears from the loud screeching we heard that followed. Just as we stood up, we felt a few rain drops and Lauren looked over to the both of us. "Let's get the fuck out of here, and hang out at Bella's since she's closer!" She whispered before another howl could be heard from right behind us.

Jessica and Lauren were more athletic than I was, but I held my own as I watched every step I took. It wasn't until I saw my friends ahead of me leap over something that my leg got caught in something on the ground and I fell face down into the muddy ground. The howling got louder and both girls hesitated before stopping completely. I reached down into my pocket and threw my truck keys over to Lauren. "Start my truck, I'll need Jessica's help though. I'm stuck!" I cried out, watching Lauren take off before me. When Jessica knelt down to help me untangle my leg from a couple of large protruding tree roots, I looked around until my eyes caught a large shadow lurking nearby.

It was one of those really large grizzly bears that everyone has been talking about and my breath caught; now was a really bad time to panic when both Jessica and I were struggling to get me out of this. The rain began pouring really hard now and that large shadow made no effort in moving. It was Lauren's honking that broke me out of my trance and the large shadow behind us actually looked towards the sound my friend made. I saw it open its large mouth as it howled loudly into the air and it scared the living hell out of me and Jessica. When I broke free from the roots, I used up all the strength I could muster and pushed Jessica up onto her feet. We ran for our lives but that did not make the situation easier to comprehend.

Both Jess and I were panting heavily but we pushed forward until we were met with the familiar sight of my red truck and Lauren standing right in front of path. She held out her arms as we ran into her, and she screamed as we knocked her down into the mud. We were absolutely terrified and we held onto each other as we heard more howls from the nearby area. I stood up with the girls holding my hands and I gazed over to my truck, just a few yards away from it stood a few other bulky shadows that were quite similar in size to the one I saw earlier. "I don't think these are bears you guys. I think they're fucking wolves." Jessica whimpered, holding onto me for dear life.

I think Jessica was right because not once have I ever seen or heard of bears traveling in a large group, let alone howled. When I felt my brunette friend pull me closer to her body, the large shadow closest to my truck growled so powerfully, we felt the ground beneath us shake. We stayed like this for awhile until the large shadows retreated slowly and I had to jump at the chance at getting the hell away from here. The girls pulled themselves away and sprinted towards Laruen's station wagon as I jumped into my reliable truck. The "bears" were still sitting motionlessly on the ground and watched us as we frantically pulled out from the area. Oh my god, one thing was certainly clear now, I am definitely never taking up hiking nor will I ever choose to jog in the woods again after this.

This week couldn't get any worse. I mean really, what did I ever do to deserve this?

As soon as we made it my house, we told Charlie everything that happened and he was partially angry, but his concern for our safety definitely outweighed his rage. He made a few calls to the station and a few other places and told these people our story. He was going to make sure that nobody ever had close encounters with the wolves that we saw again. I was relieved when their parents gave them permission to stay over my house tonight, I definitely didn't want to sleep alone after today. I was in the middle of my bed, of course, and both Lauren and Jessica snuggled into me which was uncomfortable at first until Lauren cracked a joke about how only homos cuddled like this. We teased each other for awhile until sleep overcame us but before I fell asleep, I just pleaded with fate that this horrible luck of mine would go away.

Would fate ever listen to Bella Swan? Why, it's silly of me to ask in the first place because no, I would never have it easy ever again.

**Author's Note: **_Your reviews are very rewarding, and the updates keep rolling because of your interest. If you think that's the last time Angela/Bella will confront each other like that again, think again. Just wait until the next chapter, you'll want to pull out your own hair because of the suspense. Just kidding, or am I? I don't know, we'll see how it works out. ;D Ah, and I'm going to work on my old projects again because I think I'm ready to work on them again after a much needed break._


	6. Better Than Her

**We Own The Night**

**Six: **_Better than Her_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Violence, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer takes the credit._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you guys for your patience, I got caught up with the flu and didn't have the strength to write while I was out. I apologize, but here's the next chapter. If you guys are curious as to how Angela looks in her wolf form, a picture of her in said form is on my profile. Just a warning, this is mixed with a bit of angst and a pissed off Bella that leads her to doing a really stupid thing. Can you guess what that stupid thing is? Oh and Angie is pretty mean in this chapter. You'll see why._

**Angela's Point of View:**

The transformation was nothing like I had ever felt before in my entire life and the process was absolutely excruciating. I didn't expect for it to happen so soon but the pack anticipated it the night I went to sleep over at Leah's house. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the day, for which I was truly grateful since my friends at school kept pestering me about the significant changes that took over me. Yes, I developed an extremely short temper and a very high sex drive but Emily assured me that the immeasurable amount of rage that swelled up within me over the littlest of things would go away after I phased a few more times. As for the sex drive, uh, unfortunately, I would be assaulted with explicit images of Bella and I partaking in overly rough and hot, violent sex until I imprinted on her... Ahem. I'm not that kind of girl though.

Or at least I never used to be, anyway. This was going to be far more difficult to handle than I imagined because the sex drive would continue to punish me at the worst possible of times. At school, especially, during gym when Bella would release her scent with her sweat and it would drive me insane with desire every time without failure. Or during dinner with my family when I'm simply trying to eat, a powerful jolt of arousal would strike me between my thighs out of freaking nowhere and I would have to squeeze my thighs tightly as I forcefully bite my tongue to keep from screaming out Bella's name in front of my father, who is blissfully ignorant of my sexuality. My mother, however, is very supportive but she can only watch with sad expressive eyes as I continued fighting the baggage that comes with being a horny as fuck, ill tempered werewolf. In Jacob's words, a pup basically.

The desperate need for sex was the least of my problems, however. That night that I spent with my entire pack, I could feel the transformation taking place within my body and the transition was so very uncomfortable. There was a full moon that night and it was like I was suddenly struck with a virus or something because one minute I'm wrestling with Seth Clearwater, and the next I'm down on my knees with the little boy I considered a younger sibling holding my hair up as I vomited a white liquid substance that burned my throat to the core. When I finally stopped, Leah pulled Seth out of the way just in time when I aggressively shot up from where I knelt and _howled _like a wolf. The ache began throbbing against my skull before it consumed my entire body and let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

I was clenching my stomach painfully and tried to find something to hold onto but nothing could ease the anxiety shooting through me. Oh god, the worst part of the evolution took place first and it began with my teeth. You ever hear the expression that people would rather give birth ten times over to whales than ever get a root canal? Well, I just made that one up right now but that's exactly what was running through my mind when I felt my entire jaw transforming into something else entirely. It was horrible but somehow I bore it all when I saw with my every own eyes that I had just formed a muzzle. My canines were very large and impressive but were so very sore and I cried the entire time I was changing because my teeth still hurt more than anything else. When it came to my legs, the muscles bulged out and I ripped my shorts and panties as they became really powerful hind wolf legs. My arms practically exploded and the only thing that didn't bother me most about the whole thing was the sudden appearance of fur.

It was a beautiful multicolored coat, mainly black with grey and white silky tips but then again, something else startled the life out of me a few moments after I realized I was a werewolf. I wasn't walking around Leah Clearwater's property on all four of my legs; oh no, I was much larger than I actually thought I was and discovered that I could walk(more like stumble around at first) like I would in my human form. I risked glancing in front of me and found that that muscular creature-like arms in front of me were my own. I rolled my hands -or paws, claws, whatever the fuck they were-into fists and whimpered as if I had been a puppy who had just gotten kicked hard. This wasn't normal, I was supposed to look like Leah or Jacob, I wasn't supposed to stand and walk carefully around like an accident prone giant. This was terrifying and I wanted to cry but couldn't; the monster within me roared with anger and I just started sprinting towards the woods though I was supposed to wait for either Sam or Paul to phase so they could help me out.

They phased immediately it seemed, all of them with the exception of Seth, and they followed me out to God only knows where I was trying to head. It felt like I could fly in this abominable form, I was sprinting really fucking fast and silently and I just had to revel for a little bit knowing that fact. When I did stop running, I crouched down for a moment and took in my surroundings; I was back in Forks in the middle of a beautiful meadow where I looked above me and saw the most beautiful thing in the world aside from Bella's face; the full naked gleaming moon. It was my deity and I had to worship it somehow so I knelt for a minute before I howled menacingly into the night sky. I was interrupted when I heard other familiar howls behind me and for a brief second, I couldn't recognize them until it was Sam's fearless _thoughts_ that appeased me.

They were all very dangerous looking, giant werewolves yet there was something about the sight of them together like this that screamed _my true family_. Sam approached me cautiously, and it almost intimidated me that just like himself, the men behind him were far more terrifying and grotesque looking than the women were. Was it designed like that to frighten off the vampires and innocent citizens who happened to wander in the wrong clearing at the wrong time? He bowed respectfully like a gentleman and the rest followed suit, and I hesitated for only a second before something inside of me snapped and told me to return the gesture. It turned out that voice was my human self, Angela, and she was just as bossy as the wolf Angela was. From the grunts I heard, I could tell the rest of the pack were laughing at something…somehow.

When Sam's voice could be heard in my mind, I almost freaked out but I remembered from Leah that this was how the pack communicated whenever we were in wolf form. It sucked that they could pretty much read into your mind whenever they could but if we were supposed to stay a family that vowed to protect the citizens of Forks from filthy _leeches _like the Cullens, then so be it. I could handle all the taunting and teasing I would get from the boys once they um, explore the parts of my dirty mind involving all the sexy times I wish Bella and I would have already. Ugh…Bella, if she knew that I could turn into this hideous thing, would she turn me away? I don't want to corrupt her like that tenacious blond _parasite_ did…Maybe I can fight the imprint for awhile until it eventually fades away. I just can't willingly believe that she would openly accept this, it's not right…

As the night wore on, I learned that I would stay in this form for the next twenty four hours and it was very vital for me to exhaust myself during the day and everybody didn't mind calling in or missing school just to make sure that my needs were met. God, I loved them even though it's been a short amount of time. Leah and Jacob were officially my best friends as they taught me many different techniques to blend in with the shadows in the forest in order to keep myself hidden from the human eye. We may have looked like rabid pissed off monsters ready to eat human beings like the werewolves did in the movie but fuck, when you were with others who were like family, we were playful, horny, aggressive creatures. Too many times I caught Leah thinking about how much she wanted Jacob to f-fuck her and Jacob would hear and would mount her from behind though I would stop them before anything…disgusting took place. Jacob growled lightly and called me a _twat swat _in his mind and I was confused. _What the fuck was that?_

It was still pretty early in the morning, I couldn't exactly tell since you know, oversized wolves walking on their hind legs don't often wear watches or carry their cell phones with them. But it was just one of those days where I felt myself longing for Bella and thinking to myself how I should tell her to fuck off at the same time. I sound like a real asshole here, but there were so many emotions running rampant through my heart, it was difficult to reign them all on a leash. It was going to rain, I could smell it in the air, the wonderful aroma of rainfall mixed with forest teasing me beautifully and all I wanted to do was lay on the grass and bask in it all day. But I couldn't. My plan to rest momentarily was ruined when I heard _her_ from far away, the sound of a familiar beat up truck's engine and my heart raced wildly. She was near, and I could feel strings pulling me to her but then, I heard voices that wanted to deny me my happiness.

"_Angela, don't go near her when you're like this! You could really snap and do something you'll regret. While it's not uncommon for some uh, wolves to mate with humans when they're still phased(Ew, Paul! We're not into that kinky immoral bestiality shit), it's fucking dangerous. Ignore her calls to you!" _The voices pleaded and the human voice inside of me spoke gently, trying to convince me that it would be safer to leave her alone until we were in school. I am not going to ignore my mate any longer, she beckons me and I will take her whether or not my human self wants it or not! So I flew past all of them, though they predictably followed and attempted to attack me, only provoking me further into finally finding her and marking her as mine.

Half an hour later, I forcefully submitted to Emily, who was much stronger than I thought, but they agreed to follow Bella's scent so they could at least make up for the bruises, cuts, and sprained wrists I would wake up to later on in my human form. When I smelled her near me, I almost lost it again because she was wet from the rain and when the paralyzing scent that was Bella's mixed with rainfall, I was…in decent terms, horny again. I howled out of loneliness, which definitely alerted all of the girls Bella accompanied during this innocent hike of theirs. So they ran for it and I chased while they may or may not have noticed how I was closely tailing Bella on purpose. She eventually fell and begged for Jessica's help while she tossed Lauren her keys. I knew she could see me, I wanted her to see me but what she didn't realize was that she had locked eyes with me the entire time. I was absolutely in love with her but the moment that harlot Jessica Stanley lifted her off the ground and held her close as I howled, I wanted to kill her.

It didn't help that the rest of the pack surrounded the three horrified girls by the time they finally reached their vehicles but we wouldn't intentionally harm them. Well, at least two of them for me. I was being restrained by all the voices going off in my head, telling me to stay away until I turned human again but I was reluctant. All I wanted to do was tackle Bella and make love to her, mark my territory, and then fuck her again until her legs could no longer work. So I was holding back a lot of emotions when I growled possessively at Jessica, whose dirty hands could not stay off of Bella long enough. The human self told me it was irrational to feel this way when we haven't confessed our feelings to her and we had to wait until we could see her again to explain what was going on. I had to listen, because I realized that I did not ever want to see that scared look on _my_ Bella ever again…

* * *

After the crucial twenty four hours finally passed, I was taken home by Quil and Embry because these guys were strong enough to restrain me if I were to phase again. I didn't sleep all that well at night because that damned high sex drive was affecting me as I lay in bed totally exhausted. I thrashed and writhed underneath the heavy weight of my own blankets as these filthy pornographic movies played behind my closed eyelids. In each fantasy, and I was pretty sure the wolf form of myself contributed to most of these, I had Bella in her beautiful nude form submit to me in the most sexiest of ways. She got on all fours on my bed and she spread her legs wide enough as she gave me a very seductive once over before bracing for a thorough pounding that immediately followed. That fantasy shook me to the core in all honesty.

How could I possibly get away with all these delusions of debauching my best friend, who may not reciprocate the strong romantic, sexual feelings I feel towards her? It was wrong, just wrong and I cannot lead myself on to believe that Bella and I were meant for each other since I am…a monster. It's not like I'm ashamed of who I am, contrary to popular belief, it's just that I cannot justify a relationship of any kind with Isabella Swan, who indeed was tarnished by a vampire. Yes, I've always been hurt by the fact that she was no longer a pure virgin because I always imagined that it could have been me that she gave it to. I would have given her all of me as well but when she's already been touched by another but far more disgusting creature, it turns the wolf inside of me off sometimes when I think about it. Other times, I imagine Bella fisting me using the hand that has been marked by the vampire so I could come all over it, claiming my territory in such a savage manner.

I hung my head in shame. There was no way I could taint Bella far more than she has been already, she deserves to lead a very human life without me in the way. As long as that bitch Rosalie was out of the picture, I could be happy for her. Or at least I could try since the wolf part of me still yearns for Bella's love. This, along with many other aspects of my life, would prove to be difficult because jealousy(an emotion that was almost foreign to me) really knows how to control me when I don't want it to. As much as I keep telling myself that staying away from Bella would be a selfless thing to do, it didn't help that other people were allowed the chance to get close to my human mate. Jessica Stanley, no matter how heterosexual she was, pissed me off more than anything because she was always so goddamn touchy with Swan. Which leads to my current situation: I'm at school in a rather foul, exhausted mood again and everybody was pissing me off.

We were in the cafeteria and of course, I'm still taking in the events that took place the other night after I transformed for the first time. Then out of nowhere, everyone's dumping their mindless high school bullshit on me and it's overwhelming to the point I can already feel my blood boiling. From Jessica ranting about boys and how she wants Mike to ask her out already like a desperate slut to Lauren complaining about my annoying silence and unwillingness to contribute to the situation, I've about had it until Bella makes it all so very worse. She's smiling at me as she leans forward to gently caress a side of my face but when her skin makes contact with mine, an electrical current runs through the both of us and it's so powerful that a spark is formed. Literally.

She gasps and pulls her hand away from me, much to my inner possessive wolf's dismay, and stares at me with a dumbfounded expression. That innocent look on her face tells me how much I shouldn't want her for my own selfish purposes but my inner wolf howls with depression at the thoughts that I force feed my mind and heart. She deserved better than Rosalie, much better than her, but I was a monster all the same in a different form. I couldn't have her, and I won't; she needs to grow and live a normal life. So I muster up all the confidence I possibly could and a scowl forms on my face. I'm simply conveying a message that I'm dangerous and that I was no good for her. With that, she actually looks offended and starts mouthing off again.

"Angela, what was that? I don't know what's going on with you but you're really freaking me the fuck out with all these changes. What's wrong with you?" She asks almost hesitantly but there's still a challenge lurking behind those beautiful eyes of hers and I can't surrender to her, not when I've already started the mission of rejecting my imprint. It was physically painful but I could deal with it. I was sure of it. I could tell I was giving off an irritated vibe and I was going to let everyone at this table know how I felt finally. "Is it so unusual for me, Angela Webber, to be going through a phase like a normal teenager(except I wasn't normal)? I recall never once judging any of you when you had all gone through some of the most mediocre, immature, and ridiculous crap ever witnessed by anybody." I spat out, emphasizing that sentence directly to Bella so she could hold onto the pseudo malice in my gaze.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and Jessica was cowering into her seat but she knew I was insulting the prettier brunette next to her. As if she could sway me from my purpose, Jessica said, "Um, Angela, can we not get into this right now? I don't know what crawled up your ass but don't talk to Bella like that." The tone of her voice was weak and soft but her intention was to defend Bella and that was supposed to be my job. Jesus, I hated contradicting myself but blame the wolf inside of me who keeps voicing its opinion when it's not wanted. I briefly glanced at Jessica for a moment, praising whatever God existed out there that Bella could at least hang on to her as a new best friend, and I turned back to Bella who was blushing furiously. "What crawled up my ass, Stanley? Do you really want to know the _complicated _answers to that retarded question of yours?" I reply, breathing heavily now as my fists were threatening to let loose on everybody around me.

She didn't answer and Lauren wanted to say something but I erupted quite loudly, realizing that there was way too much stress bottled up inside of me. "I've been dealing with your childish shit for my most of my life, Mallory and Stanley, but when Bella's added to the goddamn equation, it just got that much harder to deal with. You bitches always complain about being fat, not looking pretty enough for the disgusting, hormonal boys that run rampant with STD's at this school, and how much you hate getting caught texting in class! You morons have nothing decent to complain about when it's your high school career you should be worried about!" I screamed, venting out all the thoughts that have been formulating in the back of my mind since my freshman year of high school. I know that being a teenager was hard and sometimes it was hard grasping onto what was really important in your life, but damn, these barbies were clueless and annoying as all hell.

I stood up from where I sat and I gave them all a piercing, murderous look before I settled onto Bella, who was unfortunately the only intentional victim in all of this. I pointed at her and everybody in the cafeteria gasped before uncomfortable silence hung in the air again as I blew up on her. "You, I thought you were going to be good one in the group Swan. For once, I thought there was an intelligent girl that I could finally connect with but when you got yourself tangled up in that horrifying, unhealthy, ridiculous relationship with Rosalie fucking Hale, you fell apart. You let that filthy little parasite run your life and look at the mess you've become!" I snarled, my heart compressing into a shriveled, black raisin because I was hurting myself more than I was her.

She stood up from where she sat too and threw off Lauren's restraining arms to shout right back at me like I predicted she would. Her eyes were glossy, tears obviously on the verge from spilling out, and her cheeks were a deep crimson shade. I would miss her expressive face…"What gives you the right to talk to any of us like that, Angela Webber? Did you misplace your tampons or something because you sound like an unbelievable douche bag right now! How dare you bring up something that is so personal to me, you don't know what it was like! So what, I can't express how sad I felt after a breakup from a serious relationship? You're so insensitive!" Oh that comment was ludicrous, I had to put her in her place and make her feel worthless because it was better off that we stayed the hell away from each other from now on. It was for the best.

"Express how you feel, Swan? Please, you were so wrapped up in your pathetic state of mind that Rosalie still loved you that you didn't realize how catatonic you were. You were a goddamn boring zombie that I put up with because I feared you to be the type to cut your fucking veins for somebody who didn't want you! You constantly bitched and moaned about how she dumped you in the woods and you let that whore control you even though she broke it off with you. '_Oh Rose, please come back. I can be good for you.'_ or remember this? _'Rosalie, you're my sun and you make everything better. I'll be good, please forgive me.'_" I mocked, slightly amused by the outrageous expression she now wore on her face. She was redder than a tomato and her eyebrows were furrowed to the point that the lines on her forehead made her seem older than she appeared. It was kind of hot.

She was embarrassed, angry, and was willing to fight with me but the words weren't coming to her fast enough so I continued my tirade in order to push her away from me, for her sake. "God, Bella, I actually thought you were going to kill yourself for that useless cunt and that pissed me off. You changed so much because of her, and you aren't that girl that I found attractive anymore. You gave yourself away to her and look what she did. You're tainted and I don't want you around me anymore. I think it's best we part ways, Isabella, because we deserve happiness in the form of other people. I can live with or without you just fine, but I need you to know that this…friendship, is over. I don't need people like you in my life anymore, I got tired of you a long time ago after you started dating Cullen. " I told her a little more softly, though all of it was a lie and it really, really felt like I was inflicting more pain upon myself because I cringed at the sight of her broken hearted facial expression.

She was really sobbing now, and she was slowly backing away from me before Lauren and Jessica stopped her. It then hit me that during the last part of my speech, it sounded similar to the one Rosalie gave Bella before dumping her like an irresponsible retard. Oh my god, what have I done? So stupid, so fucking stupid! My mouth and tongue continued to move without my consent though and what I said to her must have made her snap back at me finally. "I can't just be your friend while you mope around and wish you and her were still together. It hurts me a lot seeing you like this, but I'm sick of the leftovers. Why can't you move on?" That blunt statement earned me a hard slap across the face though my face stayed in place, and there was hardly any sting to it due to my new strength.

"You…you're…I didn't expect that to c-come from you, why-why are you and Rosalie so alike!? I hate you, stay away from me!" She cries out, slapping me across the face a second time before she turns around and starts sprinting out of the cafeteria. Yeah, apparently I don't like it when people are violent with me because I feel that familiar ache in my jaw again. I was going to phase. Jessica ran after Bella and Lauren was in the middle of deciding whether to go after Bella as well or kick my ass first but I didn't allow her the comfort of making that decision. I abandoned the school, running faster than I could ever imagine as a human as I fled towards the woods in order to hide my phasing. Just as I managed to get out of sight, I felt my body explode into a smaller but faster form of my inner wolf. I was on all fours this time but I didn't have time to think about it; I was running on pure adrenaline and instinct and made my way towards La Push. I was not looking forward to the lectures I surely deserved but damn, I needed to be around my family more than anything.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Angela ended our friendship, something I wanted to evolve into something more and she screwed everything up! Yeah, I knew something was up after all that time she spent with her new friends and people she considered family back on the reservation but how can she betray me like that!? I was her best friend and she was supposed to be mine…there was something off about her still and I'm not certain I'm curious enough to find out what's happening anymore. I'm sick of being the one that gets trampled on by people who think they are bigger than I am. Can't they see that I'm just a human being with a heart and soul? I hurt, I cry, and I smile just like everybody else but what the hell is it about me that makes them push me away! Fuck my life. Hard!

This physical transformation might have something to do with that new, horrible attitude she developed but I want to know what made her explode like that! She never used to bottle anything up but she never unloaded like that either so really, what's her fucking deal? I felt so strongly attracted to her and it feels like my heart shattered again, by someone I never once had to suspect of doing something like that to me. Well, we may no longer be on speaking terms anymore but I'm determined to find out what the fuck is up with that girl and what those damn people back at the reservation have to do with it all. I'm sick of being left in the dark like some incompetent child, they should know by now that I'm more stubborn than the lamb they think I am.

When I got home, I threw everything school related onto the floor of my living room and stomped up to my room, ripping the clothes off of my body as I changed into something else that was more comfortable. I needed to think and if I stayed in my house, I would most likely blow up on Charlie who doesn't deserve to be mistreated. I was going out, and I knew just the perfect place I could go to in order to think and vent out properly; the meadow. I felt a pang of hurt when I thought of that place again but the meadow was no longer a paradise for me and a certain lover I once missed. It was just a comfortable place I could go to so I could release all of my inhibitions. I'm sick of allowing my wounds to control me, it just wasn't right anyway.

After hastily writing a note and leaving it on the table for Charlie to read, saying that I was going around for a walk with Jessica and Lauren, I dashed out of my house and started my truck. I didn't bother calling up the girls to lie for me because I'm sure they would actually want to tag along with me and discuss the encounter we had with Angela. Ugh…I couldn't get to the meadow fast enough because throughout the whole way there, I kept thinking about the one girl I missed more than anything else in this world. But I'm pissed at her, and I will not resort to longing for her when she was the one who horribly insulted me in the first place.

Finding the meadow proved to be a very daunting and intimidating task but I was determined and I needed to breathe and re-think about everything that has happened recently. Half an hour and a few droplets of blood, sweat, and tears later, I rediscovered paradise and it was still magnificent as it ever was. There was that familiar clearing where…Rosalie cuddled me after we kissed, and there was that beautiful stream of water that led to a small lake not too far away from here. For the first time in awhile, I felt so at peace and comfortable, like I was meant to find happiness in this place.

It's too bad the feeling didn't last as the hairs on the back of my head stood up. I wasn't alone anymore, of that I was certain because I felt a familiar presence that sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. It was a menacing, unfriendly presence and I could predict who it might have been because I still haven't forgotten them like the Cullens easily did. When I slowly, cautiously turned around, I was stunned into silence because I didn't figure out it would be him out of the two nomad vampires I met not too long ago. Laurent was standing right behind me with a ravenous look in his red eyes and I couldn't help but gulp in fear. I couldn't believe my time was actually up, that I didn't have the courage to tell Angela how I felt and to tell my parents how much I loved them. God, I was so selfish.

"Well, hello there, Bella. Long time, no see. You look absolutely delicious this evening, what's the occasion?" He drawled, that predatory look never leaving him. Oh, I was so screwed.

**Author's Note:** _Okay, that's the longest update I've ever done in awhile and I hope it makes up for keeping you guys waiting. I got really sick, and then I got hooked on Glee fan fiction. So I hope you guys like this update cause it was a pain in the ass to deliver with all the distractions. Lol And yes, delicious lemons are on their way. ;) Let's see what happens next though. And, if you haven't heard the song called "We Own the Night" by The 69 Eyes, I suggest you listen to it because I so picture the wolves roaming around at night with this song playing in the background. It's awesome!  
_


End file.
